Sneaking a Dance with Josh
by GlisteningMoonlight
Summary: What happens if Cammie really did decide to sneak out to see Josh, on the night of her school’s ball? Coincidentally, Zach wants to confess his undying love to her on that same day. Would she have escaped? Can she see Josh? What about Zach?
1. Special Sneak Peek

**This is just a short sneak peek. Tell me if you like is so far. I'm working very hard on this story.**

He is constantly grinning to me while dancing with me around. He dips me and I feel him closing the space between us. _Is he going to kiss me? _I decide to not find out. As I struggle to stand up to try and push him away, I feel my strapless bra unsnap. _Oh shoot! _I need to go fix this. I push Zach away, "Excuse me Zach. I…um…need to do something." During the whole time, I am crossing my arms, hoping to dear God that nothing falls down. As I am running for the door I think, _Great reason and perfect time to escape and see Josh_.

But then, some arm grabs me and spins me around, fast. I ended my spin with a hard thunk against someone's chest. Hard. Rock hard. I looked up. It was Zach. "Where do you think you are going Gallagher Girl?" he said in a snaring voice. His eyes were menacing and glaring down on me. His grip tight, one hand around on one of my arms, while his other arm hand was at my lower back. _Oh no, the bra is going to slip…_Slowly, his hold on me became gentler. "Well?"

"What's wrong with you?" I growled, trying to sound threatening. Hey! He snared at me! I might as well do something back.

"What's wrong with me? I was just going to…to…" he was stuttering. _Good_.

"You were going to what?" His jaw dropped and he started to say something. But he was at a loss for words so he closed his mouth thinking of what his next words should be. "Well?" I continued in a mocking voice, "Is Blackthorne Boy out of words? Whatever you were going to say or do, I do not have time for. I need to go." I slipped myself out of his hold and quickly crossed my arms again.

He put one hand on my shoulder. He asked, "Are you planning to see Josh?"


	2. Special Sneak Peek 2

**Here is another sneak peek. Writing this story is taking longer than I thought. Sorry! I am trying really hard to finish and upload it, but I always think of something new to add. There is a long ellipse because I cut off some things in between. I didn't want to spoil some things, nor confuse anyone.**

(Macey is talking) "Zach likes you, do you know that?" she asked while she was applying some makeup on me. I shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal. Because in reality, I knew the truth. He didn't like me. He would never like me. "Don't you dare just shrug your shoulders to me Cammie. He does like you. Admit it, you like him too. But for some reason, you feel obliged to see Josh again. I hate to say this to you, but this thing between you and Josh is over. If you are going to go see Josh, keep it friendly. Remember what happened last time you tried to have a relationship with him?...Or rather your first time…but whatever! It ended with the CIA having to erase his memory. Do you think he should go through that again? First of all, it is not good for someone's brain to keep erasing things. Second of all, it is just plain bad. Third of all, do you think _you_ would be able to go through that again? At least with Zach, you wouldn't have to keep secrets from each other. Plus, it is obvious that you like Zach a lot more than you have ever liked Josh." You know the world is ending whenever Macey is right. But I had to disagree with her on one thing…

"I never said I liked Zach."

"Yeah yeah," waving her heads at me, trying to brush off the topic……

…...."Plus, Zach knows how do defend himself against a girl, whereas Josh just lays flat on his back." She and I both smiled, remembering what happened when I accidentally flipped Josh onto his back. I thought he was a man who was trying to hurt me…oops! Oh well, Josh forgave me pretty quickly.


	3. Chapter 1

**This story is titled ****Sneaking a Dance with Josh****. This is a fanfiction and a bit alternate universe (AU). This is a ****Gallagher Girl**** story of ****Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy****. This fanfiction may be a little stretched from the book, but it **_**is**_** a fanfiction. For those who do not like that, I apologize; but I feel there were some things that needed to be tweeked in order for this story to flow. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I haven't read ****Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy**** in a while so I may be a little off on the details. But I think I am still close enough and I'm pretty sure I remember the gist of things.**

**Summary: What happens if Cammie really did decide to sneak out to see Josh, on the night of her school's ball? Would she have escaped? Can she see Josh? Cammie is confused about whether she should choose between Josh and Zach. Bex and Grant, and Liz and Jonas are already together.**

**Okay, to keep you guys all out of suspense, here is the first chapter, yay! I don't think I need to add anything more to this.**

**R&R!**

CHAPTER 1: ZPOV

"Zach, what's wrong?" I kept hearing Bex, Liz, and Macey ask me.

"Dude, why are we all here?" Grant and Jonas asked.

I raised my hand to stop them from all talking. "Guys, I'm going to tell Cammie how I really feel for her. I'm going to tell her that I'm in love with her."

The boys started punching fists in the air and the girls were squealing.

Macey was the first girl to stop squealing, "Zach, are you sure this is what you want to do? What can you offer her?"

"A heart full of passion and love."

"I understand that, but what happens when you go back to school?"

"I don't know, but I need to take this risk. I may never see her again, I need take as much advantage as I can of this time I have with her."

"A diplomatic answer Zach, but just be very careful. She got really hurt the first time with Josh, we wouldn't want her to go through that again."

"I understand. You girls are good friends for Cammie."

Liz smiled, "Well, we would like to think so too."

Macey turned to Grant and Jonas, "And you boys! You better not hurt Bex and Liz, or so help me God…"

Grant and Jonas pretended to shiver with fear, until their girls punched them hard in the arm. "Ow," they said rubbing their arms. The girls just laughed and I grinned.

After the pain subsided, Jonas asked "When do you plan on telling her?"

"The night of the school ball."


	4. Chapter 2

**To answer some questions, Zach has already fallen in love with her. I wanted to skip the process of falling for her, or else the story would be too long. Plus, I am not sure on how to write a story about a guy who is still **_**falling **_**for someone. I am already racing against time to finish the story as it is. I keep adding more things in my previous chapter. It was hard for me to keep Chapter 1 as it now. During that chapter, Cammie isn't present. If you noticed, I wrote the chapter so that Zach could take the whole group **_**away**_** from Cammie. Chapter 1 is supposed to show why the Academy's dance is so important to Zach.**

**And yes, I have tweaked Macey and Zach a bit. For that, I am not sorry for. I think those alterations were required. LOL. Sorry for Chapter 1 to be short. I promise you, the rest of the chapters will be longer. If they're not longer, I'll update more chapters that day. Chapter 1 was supposed to be a sneak peek, but I said "What the hell. I'll just make it Chapter 1." I see why it's so hard for writers to post up things: it's very easy to change things.**

**For future chapters, there is a lot of jumping between Josh and Zach. But the Cammie that I'm writing here is kind of writing herself. I can't control her. She's just so confused between the two boys. But just a side note, she has feelings for **_**both**_** of them. Her feelings for Zach are stronger—a lot stronger—she just hasn't realized it yet. Like I said before, she's confused, **_**very**_** confused. She feels drawn to Josh, but she know it'll never work out. That's why she's a bit back and forth between the two.**

**By the way, some parts are screaming LEMON to me. Would you guys be okay with lemons? Just remember, my lemons may not be so lemony. I am just a beginner after all…however, I am still not sure if I'm going to put any lemons. But if I would have to, would you guys be okay with that? Or would that disrupt the whole story?**

CHAPTER 2: CPOV

Bex, Liz, Macey and I were all sitting in our room, lounging on the couches. Classes were over so we would not get any unwanted interruptions—unless there were emergencies, which there many of those too, but planning your schedule around classes is a bit easier than planning your schedule around emergencies. There could be not interruptions whatsoever. This was important. Too important. I have been waiting for a while to tell the other girls. Now is the moment.

Macey was on the couch, filing her nails, waiting. She was always a bit too into herself. But regardless, she is a good friend. Plus, filing her nails was something normal for her to do. Bex, Liz and I never really cared as long as she listened to us, which she always would. We wouldn't want her in any other way. Unless Bex and Liz started filing their nails, then we would have to do an intervention ASAP. "Girls," I announced, "I have some important news to tell you." The girls' faces quickly sprung to my face. I have their attention, _Nice._ "Remember when we all went into town and I saw Josh again?" They all nodded their heads "yes," remembering how our conversation went. "Remember when he asked me to his school's dance? Not as a date, but to just show up and see him?"

Bex, who just couldn't keep it in, "Cammie, hurry up. You know very well that time is very precious to CIA agents, spies-in-training included."

"I have decided that I am going to skip part of the school's ball to go to Josh's school dance."

Every girl's face was in shock. I had to let it sink in a bit. I too was shocked myself. Bex decided to break the silence, "Cammie, are you seriously going to sneak out and see Josh?"

"I plan to, why?"

"Um, geez, let me guess, maybe it's because you plan to sneak out during the night of the school's first ball?!" Liz and Macey nod their heads to agree with Bex. Apparently, our school's ball and his school dance just _had_ to be on the same day.

"So? If the Academy is going to have one dance, then there will be more dances to go to in the future."

Macey nods her head in agreement with me, "You guys, she is right." Bex and Liz sent Macey death glares. She puts her hands up like an innocent would, "What?!"

Liz asks, "Whose side are you on anyways?"

"I am not going to hesitate speaking my mind and agreeing with the truth. You guys are right, it's not right for Cammie to miss her first school dance…"

"Hey!" I interrupted.

Macey put up her index finger to me to pause me, "…However, Cammie is also right on this. If there is one dance, there will probably be more dances in the future."

"Thank you," I said. We all stared at each other as if it was a glaring contest. Who would win? No one would know. We're all CIA spies in training, if anyone lost, no one would hesitate to beat each other up…especially Bex…I decided to break off the silence, "Someone say something."

Liz apparently wanted the floor with this one, "Cammie, you don't know if there are going to be future school dances at this Academy. You know just as well as I do that this Academy _always_ have surprises. _Always._" If Liz wasn't always right, I would be worried.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. I have done it before, and I have succeeded. What's so different about this time?" They all quickly glanced at each other, avoiding my eyes. _What is going on here?_ "Well?" I asked impatiently.

Bex and Liz spoke at once, "No," and Liz finished the sentence, "you should not go see Josh." Bex, Liz, and Macey shared more quick glances with each other. Something was _definitely _up.

"Why?"

"You can't," Bex says.

"Um yes, I can. Besides, Josh invited me. So he wants me to come. It's not like I'll just drop by uninvited." _He just doesn't know that I'm coming…_

Macey announces, "You guys, we can't control her. If she wants to see Josh, we can't stop her. Plus, she could probably take all three of us on if we tried to fight her." Bex and Liz gave worried looks to her, but that didn't stop Macey from finishing. She put her hand up in front of Bex's and Liz's face and she turned to me, "If you want to see Josh, go ahead. It's not like you haven't sneaked out before. Plus, no one would be able to catch you. You're the fucking chameleon for crying out loud. If anyone can blend in, it's you. But you're going to need help. That red dress your mom gave you is not something you would want to wear when you see Josh for the last time."

"I didn't say it was going to be for the last time," _although the chances for that meeting to be the last time are very high,_ " and I wasn't planning on wearing the red dress. I was just planning on wearing some je…"

Macey stands up from the couch, hands on hips, "If you say 'jeans and a shirt' so help me God," she sighed, frustrated, and sat back down, "Great. I just broke a nail. I hope you are happy about that." We all knew she was just joking around. Like I said before, we wouldn't want her in any other way. "Hasn't my presence taught you anything? No jeans and no casual shirt. His school is having a dance too, so you got to look like a regular schoolgirl who wants to look awesome. Better yet, you are going to look sexy, which is about every teenage girl's dream." The three girls all beamed together.

"Fine," I caved. I probably wouldn't get a better deal. "I'll look sexy if you guys will help me see Josh."

We all nodded our heads together and said, "Agreed."

"Anyways, my mom wants me to spend some time with her today. I'll see you guys later tonight, alright?" I asked.

Bex said, "You go have fun with your mom Cam. When you get back, we'll all be here waiting for you."

"Thank you," I mouthed. I grabbed my cell phone on my way out and left. I ran to my secret pathway. I sat down in front of the fireplace. I turned on the fake fireplace to warm up the place. I took out my cell phone and went through my contact list. I scrolled down and highlighted the name "Josh." I looked at the highlighted name and started to remember all the good times I had with him.

_Flashback:_

_It was nighttime. Josh and I were at our gazebo. He brought some blankets and we laid together, on a blanket and, covered in some blankets, watching the stars. I was too shy to curl up against his side. "Come closer Cammie," he whispered. He had no idea how those three words affected me. I scooted a little closer, but still there was room between us. He sighed and just grabbed me closer, making my head rest on his chest while his arms were around me. "Cammie, for future references, this is how close I always want to be with you." I smiled and I could hear him smiling too._

"_Really?" I looked up to see his face._

_He looked back down to me, "Yes." I put my head back onto his chest. I could hear his heart beating and feel his chest rise up and down. A cool breeze swept over us and I shivered, it was just so damn cold outside. "You cold?" I nodded my head against his chest. He just held on tighter and started rubbing his hands on my arm. "Better?"_

"_Thanks."_

_Because he held on to me tighter than before, he corrected his last statement, "I take that back. This is how close I always want to be with you." I giggled. I don't know how long we just laid there, staring at the stars. He tried to impress me by teaching me about the constellations. I already knew all of the information, but I decided to act dumb. I wouldn't want to hurt his ego, something all boys are proud of. "…the big dipper right there…" he pointed and my phone interrupted him._

"_Sorry, let me check this." I took out my phone and it was a text from Liz. "Cammie, hurry back. If you don't, it'll be harder for you to sneak back." I snapped the phone shut and looked back to Josh. "Sorry Josh, I got to go."_

"_It's okay. It was getting late anyways." He and I both knew it was not getting late. He stood up and gave me a hand. I took it and he helped me up. We both bent down to pick up and fold the blankets. "Same time, same place?" he asked. _

_I nodded my head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye Josh."_

"_See you later. Be careful too."_

_I smiled, remembering how we first met. He thought he needed to protect me. "I always am," I responded._

_Flashback over._

I sighed at the memory. I was about to give up everything for him. _Would it be worth it? Is it worth it? _I pressed send and put the phone to my ear and heard it ring a couple of times. _Josh, I can't give this all up. Something is pulling me back. I can't. _"Hello?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Josh?"

"Cammie?"

"Hey Josh," I sounded relieved. He remembers my voice.

"I didn't think you still had my number."

"Of course I still do. Why would I erase it?"

"Um...because…"

"Josh, just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean we still can't talk." I could just imagine him cringing when I said "we're not dating anymore." I continued talking to him, "I called to tell you that I'm dropping by your school dance."

He sounded happier, "Really?"

"Yes really. Thanks for inviting me Josh."

"No problem."

"So I'll see you and Dee Dee at the dance, right?"

"Uh…yeah…me and…Dee Dee." He was too hesitant to say his own girlfriend's name. _Josh, we really need to talk._

"So anyways, I just called to tell you that. I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, later Cammie." As I was about to say "bye," he stopped me. "And Cammie?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for calling me. You know, I'm always here for you if you ever need to talk or something."

"Thanks Josh. I'll always remember that."

"Bye Cammie."

"See ya Josh." I don't know why, but I didn't even wait to hear him hang up first. I just, sort of, hanged up. _I need to see Josh and get this all straighten out. Him and I, can never be. But what is pulling me back?_

I stood up, and turned off the fireplace. I had some stuff planned tonight with my mom. I didn't want to be late.

**If you're reading this, then you probably already finished reading this chapter. LOL. Review please. Tell me what you think. Btw, this chapter was also hard for me to upload. I feel like there will be more for me to add and stuff. But whatever. I'm taking a risk here. LOL.**


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: LPOZ

As soon as Cammie left, we all looked at each other, worried. "Shit! What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Bex exclaimed. "Who would have thought that Josh would invite her to his school dance."

"Who even thought Cammie would even want to go," Macey scolds, "It's probably going to have crappy decorations and some crappy band."

"Macey," I said, "Cammie isn't like that. She wouldn't care. She's so down to earth…"

"Okay whatever!" Bex said, "What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell Zach."

Macey widened her eyes at me, "Are you crazy Liz? Do you know how pissed off he's going to be?"

"It doesn't matter how he's going to feel. We _have_ to tell him. Bex, get the phone and tell the boys to come over here. There are some important things for them to know." I tossed her the phone and she caught it. We all listened in, "Hey—Cammie is planning to sneak out—to see Josh—On the night of the ball—Yes really!—Come here—bring Zach—hurry!—Bye." Bex clicked the phone off and tossed it to an empty couch. The boys are coming.

"Great, now lets talk strategy before they get here." I said.

"Which is what?" Bex asked, confused.

"We have to chip her, like we did when Cammie would sneak dates to see Josh."

Macey sounded shocked, "Is _that_ the best you can come up with?"

"Yes."

Bex sighed, "I was hoping for you to say no. That's the best I can come up too."

"Same here," Macey chimed in.


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: ZPOV

The boys and I were getting our tuxes ready for the school ball coming up. It was then when I heard the phone ring. I looked at the caller ID: Bex. "Grant," I shouted, "it's your lover on the phone."

Grant rushed out of the shower with his towel around his waist and his hair full of water droplets. I swear, you'll never see any other man do that for his woman. "Dude, toss me the phone NOW!"

"Grant, you're so in love, it's fucking scary."

"Fuck off Goode." And he flipped me off. I chucked the phone at him and laughed my ass off. I knew he never meant anything behind the swearing and the flipping me off. It was just a hilarious joke between us. When he picked up, Jonas and I couldn't help but watch him on the phone. His expression changed from love struck to happy to serious. "…Hey babe—What?—How could she?—No, really?—Okay Okay, we'll be right there babe—Yeah I'll bring them—Okay okay chill! We'll figure something out. Bye."

"Trouble in love land?"

"Cammie is planning to skip part of the school's ball to see Josh."

I rose up from my seat shouting, "What!? Why? When? How?"

Grant said, "Goode, listen! I don't know! That's why we are all going to go to the girls' room right now. Cammie is out with the Headmaster now, so if we hurry…" I didn't even want to hear him finish his sentence. I tossed Grant some clothes and grabbed Jonas out of the chair. I was going to found out everything _now._

I nearly had to drag the stupid boys to the girls' room. They were too damn slow. Once we arrived, the girls already had the door open and waiting for us. When we got in, I shoved Grant and Jonas inside. Of course the first thing the boys did was walk over to their women. I kicked the door shut. "What is she planning to do?" I barked at the girls. Both Jonas and Grant stepped in front me, protecting the girls. They were afraid I would actually hurt them. I am a man, I would never hurt women. (A/N He's not saying this as a sexist person. He's just implying that he would never hurt someone if he/she doesn't deserve it. For example, if a woman were to try and kill him, then Zach would do something about it. Get it?) "Jonas, Grant, move," I shoved them to the couch, "I won't do anything to the girls."

The girls' face weren't worried. They were training for the CIA, nothing can get passed them. Bex snorted, "As if you could. You may be able to lay a finger on Liz and Macey, but not me." Liz and Macey tossed pillows at her face. Grant was in front of Bex trying to protect her. We all laughed. Bex was just trying to calm me down.

I sat down and took deep breaths. _In, out, in, out._ "Seriously, what is she planning to do?"

Macey explained, "Cammie is planning to see Josh."

"During the school ball?"

"Yes."

"Does she know that I plan to confess?"

"No," the girls said in unison.

"Why is she sneaking around to see him? Didn't they break up?" _If I fell for a taken woman…_

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I want to know that I'm wrong."

"Well, to be honest, we're not entirely sure either. We just know that she _is_ going to see him. She just told us that she was invited and that she wants to go."

I nodded out of remembrance. I was there when Josh asked her. "You don't think she would want to get back together with Josh, do you?"

Jonas tried to console me, "Josh already has a girlfriend. And if he even thinks about making Cammie the 'other girl,' we can all pound him to death." I curled my hand into a tight fist. _Not if I kill him first._

Grant tried to keep the conversation on task, "So what is the plan?"

Macey continued to speak, "Well, we said she could go if we could make her look sexy."

"What?!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Relax Zach, it won't be slutty sexy. It would be a good sexy."

"How am I suppose to relax after you just told me that? It sounds as if she's doing it for his eyes _only_. Plus, it sounds as if you girls are encouraging her on this."

They all shook their heads "no." "She was planning on wearing jeans and a shirt! I can't let her see her ex like _that_."

"What's wrong with _that?_"

"Relax Zach, you'll get a chance for confession. It's just, maybe the night of the ball isn't a good time." Liz explained.

Grant clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "Okay so back to the unspoken plan…"

Liz, the book worm girl, started to talk about the plan. "Okay, basically we're going to bug her. Put video cameras, microphones, and everything else on her. That way, we can monitor her and see what she is doing. The thing is, she can't know that we're bugging her…"

Macey interrupted, "Cammie is not stupid. She is going to see all the bugs."

"We'll just have to try to not let her see them," I said.

Macey continued, "Fine. But it has to match her outfit. I told Cammie that I would help her get ready before she sees Josh. I already have her dress picked out." _Why in the fucking world would Cammie need to wear a dress to see Josh?_ "If anything, we should plant the bugs on her accessories." Macey took out this mini black dress.

I nearly chocked out a response, "My Cammie is _not_ wearing _that_ to see Josh!"

"We all said she could go if she could dress a little sexier. So, we all chose this dress for her."

"Why the hell does she have to look sexy? She's already a temptation!" Everyone's eyes were wide with shock. _Shit! Did I just say that out loud. Oh screw it, who cares? I'm a growing teenage boy. I'm not the only one._ I sighed in defeat. "Grant, Jonas, don't look at me like that. You boys have it bad too." The boys hanged their head in defeat. Bex and Liz blushed like crazy. Macey, of course, was immune. I started to give an idea, "I have some of my mother's things we can use. My mother has this hair clip, diamond necklace, and a pair of shoes that she can wear. It's in my luggage. I can go get it. We can put a video camera in the hair clip and a microphone on the necklace."

Bex asked, "Zach, why do you have accessories?"

Grant answered for me, thank God for little Grants, "Zach has them as a reminder of his mother. He and his mother are very close you know." Bex just made her mouth into an 'O' shape, nodding in understanding. Grant looked over to me, "Goode, you sure you want to give those away. They are exquisite, and Cammie does deserve the best," I nodded, _she does_, "but those things are you mother's. They're very important to you."

"I know what I am doing Grant. Besides, I'd rather lose my mother's things than not know how Cammie feels about me."

"What are we going to put on the shoes?" Liz asked.

"Nothing. We can't bug her too much you know." I answered.

"True," everyone else said.

"However," I continued, "I want the accessories around while Macey is getting Cammie ready. I want to hear the conversation and such. I deserve that much."

Macey answered, "You might not like everything you hear. And in order to hear it correctly, you're going to need to hide in the room."

"I don't care, I just need to hear the conversation. I'll do whatever it takes."

Grant announced, "Never come between a man and his woman…"


	7. Chapter 5

**For those of you who reviewed this story, I just wanted to say thanks. The comments are amazingly sweet and I love them all. I am updating 2 chapters tonight. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to post up more. But for now, Chapter 5 & 6 are up. I still have to tweak, edit, change the rest. Hell, I still have to finish writing! It's because of the lovely reviews that I am making final changes on my chapters and to quickly upload them. I'm glad some people are enjoying this story. I am too. However, don't **_**always**_** expect to get this lucky. *smiles***

CHAPTER 5: CPOV

One week later…

It was the night of the ball. Except this ball wasn't just a socializing dance, it was a dance where all the students had to work. We would each be given a new identity, and we would have to play the part quickly and efficiently. _Why are we doing this?_ _Because in the CIA world, we would be doing this almost everyday in our lives. Becoming another person has to become second nature to us._

The headmaster gave me my card of my new identity at the front of the door. I memorized it quickly. It was pretty simple. Because I am a CIA student, I had to learn everything and anything. And when I say "everything and anything," I literally mean, _everything and anything._ We were apparently too young to learn seduction techniques. I think it's mostly because my mom didn't want to be around while I learned such a thing, after all, she _is _the headmaster. But whatever, that wouldn't be taught until later.

I walked into the ballroom. _Wow._ Totally classy and formal. I guess this strapless red dress was appropriate. _It is just this stupid bra that keeps slipping down._ I walked around. I saw the girls with their men. We didn't have to start using our new identities until later. So everyone took advantage of the situation and started talking with each other. I sighed at the sight of them. They looked so great together, _Would I ever be able to let go of Josh?_ I walked towards the refreshments table and then I thought of Zach. As I poured myself some sparkling apple cider, I looked around me. I saw Zach was with the girls and guys. They were all talking casually. I smiled and waved at them. It was then I saw him in his tux. He looked so different in his tux. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Handsome, yes. But happy? No. His eyes, they were incredibly sad, as if he was going to break down. I turned my back towards them. _What about Zach? He and I have always had this thing between us. Could this thing be something more?_

"Hello ma'am?" Zach.

I slowly turned around. "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked in a smooth voice and offered me his hand. It was enough to make my heart flutter. Zach didn't just look handsome, but _breathtakingly_ handsome. His hair screamed for my hair to touch it. His scent just lured my nose in to inhale him. And those lips of his…_Do I want to kiss him? Is Zach my new Josh? _(A/N: See how she's still confused? She thinks Zach is just a replacement for Josh, but what she doesn't know is that Zach is going to be a _new_ person in her life.)

Changing our identities, as I said before, wasn't going happen until later. Thank God I could dance with Zach with my _own _identity. I don't know how I could have done it with a different one. _Stupid school dance. Why can't we do something normal and fun for once? Or better yet, why even have this dance? I really need to see Josh…_"Why yes, I would be delighted to." I take Zach's hand, feeling the roughness of his skin, he kisses my hand, and he pulls me onto the dance floor. Of course I wanted to say "No," but I couldn't. Not when you have the headmaster and the dance teacher glaring at you to say "Yes." All of this was suppose to be great practice for the future. I might as well take advantage of the situation.

He pulls me into his arms and drags me to the dance floor. One of my hands holds his hand, while my other hand was on his opposite shoulder. His other hand was at the small of my back, he was being careful to not grope me. I laughed at the thought. _Do I like him? What about Josh?_

Of course there were obvious differences between Josh and Zach. Josh was Josh and Zach was Zach. Both amazing boys. However, I knew my chances with Josh were slightly higher than my chances with Zach. _Wait? What?! Chances with Zach? Do I even want a chance with him?_ I quickly erased that thought. Me and Zach? Together? Yeah right…_but still…_

I looked down at my feet to make sure I knew my steps right. I didn't want to step on his toe and hurt him…_Now I actually care if I hurt him or not? What's wrong with me?_ I was also worried that he might accidentally step on my feet. However, Zach knew his steps too well to make mistakes. He was perfect…amazingly perfect. _Perfect?! Oh no…_

He is constantly grinning to me while dancing with me. He dips me and I feel him closing the space between us. _Is he going to kiss me? _I decide to not find out. I put my hands on his chest, his perfectly sculpted chest, and made an attempt to push him away. As I struggle to stand up to try to push him away, I feel my strapless bra unsnap. _Oh shit! _I need to go fix this. I push Zach away, "Excuse me Zach. I…um…need to do something." I tried to tell him politely, but his eyes, they were filled with so much sadness. _If only… _During the whole time, I am crossing my arms, hoping to dear God that nothing falls down. I turn around and head for the door. _Great reason and perfect time to escape and see Josh_. _I can also avoid the whole new identity thing._

But then, some arm grabs me and spins me around, fast. I ended my spin with a hard thunk against someone's chest. Hard. Rock hard. I looked up. It was Zach. "Where do you think you are going Gallagher Girl?" he said in a snaring voice. His eyes were menacing and glaring down on me. His grip tight, one hand around on one of my arms, while his other arm hand was at my lower back. _Oh no, the bra is going to slip…_Slowly, his hold on me became gentler. His thumbs was starting to rub my arms. "Well?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled, trying to sound threatening. Hey! He snared at me! I might as well do something back.

"What's wrong with me? I was just going to…to…" he was stuttering. _Good_._ Use it towards your advantage Cammie._

"You were going to what?" I asked. His jaw dropped and he started to say something. But he was at a loss for words so he closed his mouth, thinking of what his next words should be. "Well?" I mocked, "Is Blackthorn Boy out of words? Whatever you were going to say or do, I do not have time for. I need to go." I slipped myself out of his hold, crossed my arms again, and turned around.

He puts one hand on my shoulder. He asked, "Are you planning to see Josh?"


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: ZPOV

When I saw Cammie in the ballroom, I nearly dropped to my knees. She is the most beautiful girl, no, the most beautiful _woman_ I had ever seen in my life. Probably the _only_ beautiful _woman_ I would ever see in my life. The way she walked with that blush on her cheeks, her hair, the way the dressed swayed with her every movement…_Wow…_

"Dude, if you're going to stare any harder, I think your eyes are going to fall out." I heard Grant say. He walked up to me with Jonas at his side.

"What the hell do you want?"

"For you to confess your unconditional love for her."

"You don't understand."

"You're right," Jonas spoke up, "we don't. We have our women and we told them how we felt very soon. You're just too stubborn to admit anything. The longer you wait, the more you're pushing her away."

"Jonas, when are you ever wrong?"

"Dude, the day I am wrong is like the fucking world ending."

"Some Jimmy has her heart now…"

The girls walked over. Liz went straight to hug Jonas, while Bex went straight to Grant's lips. Macey just stood there, happy that _some_ of her friends are happy. Liz said, "Her ex's name is Josh, Zach, and I know you know that. You wouldn't be a CIA spy-in-training if you had _that_ poor of a memory."

Macey started to speak, "Zach, you need to give her some time. Her first boyfriend was Josh. Of course she can't immediately forget him. He was her first date, her first kiss, her first _real_ thing." I growled at her, angry at what she said. If I was there, if Blackthorne could have done this exchange earlier, I could have been that one. I could have been her first date, kiss, _and_ real thing.

"Goode," Jonas said, "you need to relax. You know that she likes you."

"Hell," Bex said, "she may be in love with you."

"Doesn't look like it," I whispered pathetically.

"Trust me Zach," I looked at Macey, "She does. She just can't admit it yet. You have to give her some time and understand her actions. If anything, she is right about seeing Josh." I gave her a death glare. _Does she dare continue to talk_? "Now wait just a minute Zach, let me finish. She has a right to get this thing between her and Josh sorted out. Fate owes her that much. Trust me when I say this, it's you she wants."

I looked at Cammie. She was at the refreshment table. She looked at us and waved. When I looked at her, I couldn't help but feel a longing for her. I ultimately felt sad. Cammie is a stubborn girl. Once she wants to do something, she'll do it. _If only I can stop her long enough to tell her…_Grant gave me a push and answered my thoughts, "Dude, just go dance with her. Maybe you can stop her from leaving."

I walked up behind her and asked, "Hello ma'am."

She slowly turned, "Yes?"

I gave her my hand, "Would you like to dance with me?"

She gives me her hand, "Why yes, I would be delighted to." She looked like she was going to say "no." _Thank you God for letting her say "yes." _I feel the softness of her hand, so warm and delicate. I place a gentle kiss on her hand, and pull her to the dance floor. I hold one of her hands, and place my other hand behind her. I am careful to not touch anywhere inappropriate. I want to caress her, feel her all over. Her curves are just begging my hands to grope her. _Ugh…_I am happy that we don't have to switch to our new identities. _Yes, let me be the real me when I confess._

I watch her as we dance. She looks down, a little scared. I know my steps, she would never have to worry about me hurting her. I would _never_ hurt her. I can't help but smile at her. She was just so damn cute. I decided that actions speak louder than words. If I was too much of a chicken shit to tell her, I might as well _show_ her. I dip her and I close the space between our faces. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to kiss her_. But then, I feel her hands on my chest, pushing me away. Cammie says, "Excuse me Zach. I…um…need to do something." She crosses her arms in front of me. _Did I do something wrong to make her mad?_

She runs off. _No, I can't let her escape, not now. Please don't tell me she is going to see Josh this soon. Not this early._ I grab her arm and spin her around. I catch her in my arms. So soft and delicate. So fragile and smooth. Ugh, the _temptation_, "Where do you think you are going Gallagher Girl?" How dare she plan to see Josh this early! I was just starting to show her my true feelings. _Cammie, please Cammie, just give me more time and I can show you what is in my heart._ I realize how tight my hold is on her. I never want to let go. Trying to sooth her, I caress her arms, "Well?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" _Did she just growl at me?_

"What's wrong with me? I was just going to…to…" _kiss you. I was just going to kiss you. Can't you see that Cammie? Can't you see, with those gorgeous eyes of yours, that my heart is breaking piece by piece right now, because you want to see Josh rather than be in my arms? I want to kiss you, taste you, taste your lips, neck, throat, shoulders, everywhere…_

"You were going to what?" My jaw dropped. I was about to say something, but I couldn't confess. _No, not now._ "Well?" she demanded, "Is Blackthorne Boy out of words? Whatever you were going to say or do, I do not have time for. I need to go." She slipped out of my grip and turned away from me._ No, I need to know if you're really doing this to me._

I put one hand on her delicate shoulder to stop her and asked, "Are you planning to see Josh?"


	9. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: CPOV

"Why would you care?" _How did he know?_

"I…I…of course I would ca…" _Would this boy ever stop stuttering?_

"Zach, hurry up and spit it out. As a CIA spy-in-training, you of all people should know that time is precious. Stop wasting my precious time." He didn't say anything. My arms were still crossed and Josh was waiting. I not only wanted to leave to see Josh, but this bra needed to be fixed. I scanned the area. I needed one of my girlfriends to get him off my back. I tried shrugging his hand off my shoulder, it didn't work, it just made him grip me harder.

Then, I felt his hand whipped off my shoulder. It was Bex. Got to love her. The minute Bex got Zach in her hands, she began distracting him. She and I eyed each other. Bex was pulling Zach away from me. I could see Zach trying to fight Bex off, but she was too insistent. _Why would Zach push her away?_ It seemed as if he was trying to come back to me. I took this opportunity and quickly walked towards the door. I glanced around to find Macey. She has great knowledge on how to look beautiful with her designer clothes and amazing make up skills. She was going to help me get ready to see Josh. We crossed eyes and nodded, knowing what we are planning to do.

As I was rushing towards the door, the headmaster—my mother—stopped me. "What do you think you are doing?" My heart is pounding violently in my chest. _Oh no! What if she finds out? What if she knows? What will I do?_

"Mom," I whispered, trying to use our familial relationship towards my advantage, "my bra unsnapped and I need to go fix it." I figured, she was a woman and I was growing to become a woman. Talking about bras and stuff is okay.

She sighed, "Sorry about the strapless red dress Honey. I thought it would have been a better choice for tonight's event. Hurry up and go fix it. I need you to finish this. This school ball is very important."

I nodded my head and went through the door. I let out a relaxed sigh. _Whew, I was able to pass my mom, now to actually go see Josh. _I took off my red heels and ran towards my room. Luckily, Macey was already in the room waiting for me. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, my mom stopped me at the door," I said in a rush. I went to the bathroom and to change. I let the bra drop onto the floor and unzipped my red dress. Macey followed me into the bathroom. She had a worried look on her face. "What's with the worried look?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"How about this," she came to me and turned me around, so that my back was to the mirror and I was facing the opposite wall, "whenever I change, I like to _not_ look at myself."

"Macey, you know I wouldn't check myself out. I'm not _that_ into myself. Hell, I'm not even _into_ myself."

"Uhh…just trust me on this one."

I just shrugged and took the amazing, sexy, black mini dress Macey handed to me. It wasn't a slutty sexy, but a beautiful, grown woman sexy. There was also a slit on the sides, to show off some leg. I liked the dress, and the material was too silky to ever pass up. It had a beautiful sweetheart neckline and the best part, it _wasn't_ strapless. The dress had these beautiful, soft straps that didn't take away the dress's beauty; plus, I could wear a proper bra with it too, a bra _with straps_. Too bad Macey was making me wear a push up bra, but whatever. Who ever said a push up bra was going to harm a girl. For one day in every girl's life, she should dress a little sexy. My sexy wasn't too much to make me uncomfortable, but enough to be a little risky for me. It was slim fitting—showing off something Macey liked to call "curves"—and was about two inches above my knee. Not too slutty. Oh, did I forget to mention? Macey is making me wear a thong. She held the butt floss between her fingers and I sighed. At least it matched the bra. She said a thong would avoid VPL, visible panty lines, whatever the hell that's suppose to mean. But I guess if I'm wearing a push up bra and a sexy black dress, I might as well wear a thong too.

"Does the Headmaster know what you are planning to do?" She tossed me the "oh so wonderful" push up bra. It was a lacy, red bra with red straps. It was quite smooth.

"Nope, and lets keep it that way," I said as I slipped the bra on. _Wow, it's comfortable. Who would have thought?_

"Alright," she sighed, "but what are your plans anyways?" She motioned me to take off my underwear and change into the matching red thong.

"I am not entirely sure. I just want to go see Josh and see what we can salvage in our relationship." I slipped on the thong.

"You mean a _relationship_ relationship? Or just a _friendship_ relationship?" she asked while she helped me into the black dress, zipping up the back zipper for me.


	10. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: CPOV

"I'll take whatever I can get." I turned to see myself in the mirror. _Not too bad and the push up bra was a necessity. I found out something tonight, I have cleavage_._ The best part, the bra is never going to fall._ I sat down in front of the mirror to fix my hair. Macey was going to fix my hair and re-do my makeup. "Wow. It all fits. Thanks for the bra Macey. It's not only comfortable, but sturdy. The strapless bra kept slipping. I swear, dancing with Blackthorne Boy made the condition worse. I thought I would have to dance with Blackthorne Boy with no bra on. Imagine how embarrassing that would have been. However, I don't understand why you're making me wear this push-up bra. What would an A-cup girl like me do with a push up bra? I have nothing to _push up._" I heard Macey giggle and then a shatter. "What was that?!"

"What was what?"

"That shatter, duh!"

"Cammie, you are imagining things," Macey said. _Am I imagining things?_

"If you see Josh, what about Zach?" Macey asked as she let down my hair. My hair was up with hanging wringlets. Now, I wanted my hair down and curly, _sexy_ even.

"What about Blackthorne Boy?" I asked while we were plugging in the curlers and getting all the makeup out.

"Oh come on Cammie! Surely you can't be _that_ blind!" I put my hair down and she began working on my hair with the curler.

"Of course I'm not blind. If I was blind, I probably would not be this great at this CIA stuff," I said sarcasticly.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," she said while she continued curling my hair. I have to give Macey some credit—she was great with a curler.

Once she finished curling my hair, she took out this beautiful hair clip, covered with colored crystals. The way the light reflected on it…wow…It looked like a beautiful, delicate flower. She gently took the clip and clipped it in my hair. I've never knew how one little hair clip could make a world of difference. _Hmm, there is a video camera on it. Why would she chip me? And to do it without telling me? _I decided to act dumb and play along. "So hurry up and tell me what you meant." I pointed to my face, signaling Macey to fix my makeup.

She quickly picked up the brushes and the powders. "Zach likes you, do you know that?" she asked while she was applying some makeup on me. I shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal. Because in reality, I knew the truth. He didn't like me. He would never like me. "Don't you dare just shrug your shoulders to me Cammie. He does like you. Admit it, you like him too. But for some reason, you feel obliged to see Josh again. I hate to say this to you, but this thing between you and Josh is over. If you are going to go see Josh, keep it friendly. Remember what happened last time you tried to have a relationship with him?...Or rather your first time…but whatever! It ended with the CIA having to erase his memory. Do you think he should go through that again? First of all, it is not good for someone's brain to keep erasing things. Second of all, it is just plain bad. Third of all, do you think _you_ would be able to go through that again? At least with Zach, you wouldn't have to keep secrets from each other. Plus, it is obvious that you like Zach a lot more than you have ever liked Josh." You know the world is ending whenever Macey is right. But I had to disagree with her on one thing…

"I never said I liked Zach."

"Yeah yeah," waving her hands at me, trying to brush off the topic, "choose a lip gloss color. I suggest this rosy pink shade because it would look great with your complexion and it will match perfectly with your dress." I nodded and let her continue. "Plus, Zach knows how do defend himself against a girl, whereas Josh just lays flat on his back." She and I both smiled, remembering what happened when I accidentally flipped Josh onto his back. I thought he was a man who was trying to hurt me…oops! Oh well, Josh forgave me pretty quickly.

"Blackthorne Boy has no place in my life." _Nor would I need Zach in my life._ "I am going to see Josh to make sure everything between us is going to be okay. I just, I need to know. I need some closure. I can't keep avoiding Josh in my life. I need to know if I still have these feelings or not. It'd be nice to find out now rather than later. Every time the Academy has to go to town, there is a big probability that I am going to see Josh. I need to set things straight with him. He deserves to know the truth…well…only a small fraction of the truth." Macey was nodding her head, understanding why I can't tell Josh the _whole _truth. "If anything, I am hoping we are going to stay friends. You were right about one thing Macey," she looked at me with wide eyes, "Josh and I being together is a bad idea. A _relationship _relationship would make things too complicated. We should just stay friends." She smiled, knowing that she finally got one thing through to me.

"So, you are just going to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"No flirting?"

"Nope."

"Kissing?"

"No."

"Seducing?"

"Oh Dear God No."

"So why are you getting so prepped up?" She went to her jewelry box and took the beautiful diamond necklace hanging from the jewelry box. _Hmm, Macey always keeps her necklaces locked up. Why is it out? _Earlier today, she did say that I could borrow a diamond necklace, I just didn't think it would be this eye-catching. She put it on me and clasped it behind my neck. I noticed that the necklace had a small black dot on it. So tiny that only our CIA eyes were trained well enough to see it. No mere human could easily identify it. _A microphone? First there's this video camera in my hair, now there is this microphone on the necklace? Why do this without telling me? She must think I wouldn't notice it. Does she think I'm stupid? Of course I would notice! I'm insulted. I've been in the CIA longer than she has. She knows I will be safe. What has she got to hide? Hmm…_

"Because I want to, because every girl should have at least one "sexy" day in their life, because his school is having a dance too and every girl is probably going to look drop dead gorgeous. I want to be drop dead gorgeous too. Because…because…because I want his last memory of me to be of a beautiful woman, not just some corny high school ex."

"Cammie, I think with you, you will _always _be the beautiful woman he sees and dreams of. You will never be the corny high school ex." I looked at her and she actually meant it.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Alright. So we are doing this for the sake that his school is having a school dance, right?"

"Right!"

"Going to flirt? Grind? Dry hump? Mingle? Make out? Break some hearts?"

"Nope, I am going to talk to Josh period."

Macey huffed, "Cammie, you are no fun. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"Thanks Macey. I wouldn't want it any other way," I said while rolling my eyes.

"One of these days, you'll do things the way I do."

"Isn't me dressing sexy, enough? That totally screams 'Macey' and not 'Cammie.'"

"Nope," she said popping the 'P', "I think you are set to go see the ex. Your makeup is divine and your hair is amazing. Tonight, you sure are going to make his knees weak, or make any other boys' knees weak for that matter."

I looked at the mirror. _Wow,_ I thought, _I look different. A good different._ My hair had the most softest and luscious curls I have ever seen. I thought curls on me would look horrible, but Macey was able to pull it off. They actually looked good. Macey gave me smoky eyes and my lips were "oh so shiny." Kind of like intimidating any boy to kiss my lips or else. Too bad I wouldn't want any boy near my lips. I turned around to Macey, "Thank you Macey, for everything. I look so…"

"Sexy?"

I giggled, "Sexy," I agreed. "I kind of like this. Maybe I should dress like this more often." Then I heard a groan. "What was that?" I asked quickly.


	11. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: CPOV

"Nothing. I just groaned in pain because I hit my knee on something."

"I didn't hear you hitting anything…"

"Cammie, forget about it. More important things are at play here." _She brushed off the groaning incident pretty fast, too fast… _"Anyways, before you go…" she left to get something and returned with a shoebox, "you are going to want to wear these shoes. They're great. Comfy, appropriate, sexy, and they match your mini dress perfectly. Plus, they're not too high. I know you can't walk in extremely high shoes, but they are high enough to make your amazing toned legs go on for miles."

"Thanks," I muttered and embarrassed. _I never understood why boys liked long legs on a woman._

"Walking in extremely high heels is a skill, an easy skill to learn. A skill you do not have time to learn now. I will teach you that special skill later." I was about to put them on when she stopped me, "Do not put them on now. It'll make it harder for you sneak out. Once you're out, then you put them on."

I walked out of the bathroom to do these little twirls and walks. Macey did nothing but approve of me. "Are you going to help me sneak out?" She nodded her head, and off we went.

We walked down the hallway, always looking around us. No one was here because everyone was too busy in the ballroom. Perfect. As we got closer to my secret pathway, she gave me a hug and gave me a quick bag, "This is an evening clutch. It's beautiful, right?" I nodded my head, "This clutch has everything: cell phone, lip gloss, mirror, tampon, ear piece, edible paper, basically everything a spy—and a girl—needs and can't go on a mission without." _Wow, she has really thought of everything._ "You're going to need this, most importantly, you're going to need the cell phone. Keep it on and with you at all times. That way, I can call you if anything happens at this school. Oh and before I forget, you are going to need this," she showed me an exquisite diamond wristwatch, "don't be fooled by this watch. I had Liz tweak this watch a bit. It's connected with the cell phone just in case you won't have enough time to get the cell. You can talk through it and I can call you on it. No one else will be able to hear it because their ears aren't highly trained as ours, got it?"

"Thanks Macey."

"No problem. I know you would have done it for me." I nodded my head again. "Now get going," she gave my butt a little push, "you are already past being fashionably late." I giggled at her response. I never understood being "fashionably late." Being on time was the Gallagher Girl way, but whatever.

I heard a rustling noise. Macey and I quickly exchanged glances. "Did you hear that?" I asked, worried.

"Cammie, stop stalling and go see the ex."

"But I wasn't stall…" Macey got too impatient with me and violently shove me through the path. "Ow," I said while she closed the path off and ran away. _I know I heard a rustling noise…_

I raced down the pathway and before I knew it, I was outside of Josh's school. My friends knew I was doing this tonight so they helped me look up his school address and everything. Apparently, the school dance was going to be in the school gym. I slipped on my shoes. She was right. The shoes were perfect. They were comfortable and I didn't feel threatened to fall. I could walk in them. I stood outside of the school and did walks and twirls on the sidewalk to test them. It felt wonderful. I felt like a _girl. _Granted, I _am _a girl, but walking around in heels and spinning around made me feel _prettier._ Something the Academy had to strip the students away from, we all had to be tough and eloquent; not carefree and actually _have _a _life. _The heels seemed to pass the test, which is good. After the shoes passed my test with flying colors, I did a quick apply of lip-gloss, held my clutch tightly, took a big breath, and walked in.


	12. Chapter 10

**Today, including this chapter, I've already uploaded 2 chapters. Hopefully, that will be enough to make you guys happy.**

**So you know Cammie's side on things…let's find out about Zach's…**

CHAPTER 10: ZPOV

"Why would you care?" she asked. I was shocked. _Of course I would care. How can some average teenage boy capture your heart?_

"I…I…of course I would ca…" _Damn it. The fucking words aren't coming out._

"Zach, hurry up and spit it out. As a CIA spy-in-training, you of all people should know that time is precious. Stop wasting my precious time." Was she _that anxious_ to see Josh? I couldn't believe it. The more she tried to push me away, the more my heart was _shattering, _and the closer I had to be with her. My heart would break into too many pieces for it to be fixed. Her shoulder was just trying to shrug me off, but I tightened my hold. _Please Cammie, don't leave. Stay here, with me._

Bex came and viciously yanked my hand off of her. I sent her a death glare._ What the hell?!_ I saw Cammie give her a look, it looked like a face of relief and thanks. _Does she hate me? Is she really going to go back to him?_ Bex started blabbing. I just tunned her out. I tried pushing her away, to go back to Cammie, but Bex kept pulling me away from Cammie. _Damn it Bex!_ And then, I saw her walking away. She seemed rushed. _She wants to see him. She actually wants him._

When Cammie was out of hearing distance I turned to Bex and yanked my hand out of her hold. "What the hell Bex?"

Bex answered, "Zach, calm down. Apparently she really does want to go. You need to let her."

"Why the hell would I let her do that?"

"Zach! Not everything is about you!"

"You're right! It's not! It's either about her or her need to see Josh!"

She poked me a gentle finger on my chest. "That's not what I meant and you know it. She just needs to sort things out. If you keep _forcing_ yourself on her, she won't be able to make a decision. You'll pull her onto 2 roads."

"She seems set on one road to me."

"To you? Yes. But to us? As third party viewers, it's clear of what she's doing." I hoped she was right. "Look," she motioned her head to the doorway. The Headmaster stopped her. I was suddenly filled with hope, _maybe Cammie wouldn't leave_. But then, I saw her go through the door, _damn it. So close._ Since Cammie made it past the door, we looked at Macey. We knew what was next: Cammie is getting ready to see Josh. We knew what to do. Bex and I grabbed the others and went through the back entrance and to the room. The path we were taking was faster than the one Cammie was taking. For that, I was grateful for.

When we got to the room, Macey opened the door for us. "Hurry, get in here. She's almost here."

"Where are we hiding?"

"There is a secret room that Cammie doesn't know about. Go!" she said, pushing us through this random door inside. "It's big enough for all of you. Hurry!" We all got inside and Macey quickly showed us around the room. It was quite spacious for it to be a secret room. "Over there," she pointed, "is a mirror. It is a one-way mirror. It's the mirror to the bathroom. You'll be able to see us, but we will only see our reflections. I hanged the diamond necklace from my jewelry box. Wear these earphones." She gave each of us a pair of earphones. "You'll be able to hear anything we say through the necklace. But be careful, any loud or sudden movements from you guys, can be heard through these walls. I think we can all agree that we can't have Cammie find out that you guys are here." We all put on earphones to hear their conversation through the necklace.

Before Macey left, I took some things out of my pocket, "Wait! Macey. Here."

Macey took the objects from me, "What are these?"

"I forgot to give this to you earlier. It's a diamond wristwatch. It's connected to the cell phone." I then showed her the cell phone. "Give those to her, just in case she needs anything, and just in case we would need to contact her or something. She should wear the wristwatch, but put the phone in a safe place. The wristwatch should make it easier for her to contact, and for her to contact us, if ever needed. I want her safe you know."

Macey glanced at the objects. "Okay, great, good idea. I can let her borrow a clutch from me so she has somewhere to put the phone in."

Liz thought of a good question, "Wouldn't it be odd? To just give her a clutch with only one cell phone in it?"

Macey sighed, "Liz, how can you doubt me? I know it would look odd. That's why I'm going to put other things in there too. Girl things especially." The guys and I looked at the walls, glancing around, not wanting to know what those girl things are. We were men, but we still wanted to respect a woman's privacy.

We heard the door click. Macey left and closed the door. There we were, looking into the bathroom with our earphones in. Macey went into the living room. Cammie is here. Macey asked Cammie, "What took you so long?"

When Cammie arrived, we could hear her, but not see her. She wasn't in the bathroom yet, she was in the living room to make a quick change. _Thank God. If I saw her undress…_

"Sorry," Cammie said in a rush, "my mom stopped me at the door." Cammie then entered the bathroom. I saw her bra land on the floor, and her arm was around her back to unzip. _Holy shit, the girl of my dreams is going to be naked in front of me…_Bex and Liz were helpful that they turned Grant and Jonas around, so they wouldn't see Cammie in the nude. The boys didn't mind. There was only one girl each of them wanted to see in the nude, and it wasn't Cammie. I couldn't just _stare_ at Cammie naked, it would be wrong. So I too turned around, hoping that my actions were acts of a gentleman. _You don't want to see her naked, you don't want to see her naked, you don't want to see her naked…_"What's with the worried look?"

"Oh, nothing." Macey replied.

"Nothing?" Cammie questioned.

"How about this, whenever I change, I like to _not_ look at myself."

"Macey, you know I wouldn't check myself out," _you wouldn't, but I would, _"I'm not _that_ into myself. Hell, I'm not even _into_ myself."

"Uhh…just trust me on this one."

"Does the Headmaster know what you are planning to do?"

"Nope, and lets keep it that way."

"Alright, but what are your plans anyways?"

Jonas interrupted and asked quietly, "What _is_ her plan anyways?"

"Shh!" Liz covered up his mouth with her hand for me. I wanted to find out too.

Cammie answered Macey's question. "I am not entirely sure. I just want to go see Josh and see what we can salvage in our relationship."

"You mean a _relationship_ relationship? Or just a _friendship_ relationship?" _Good question Macey._

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry, only one chapter today. But that's better than nothing, right? Please read and review! Currently, I am also working on ****Making History****. I know, I know, only a short summary is up. But I promise, the story will be up. I'll probably start by giving out sneak peeks like I did with this story. But anyways, please read the short summer of ****Making History**** and tell me what you think!**

**So you read Cammie's side on things…let's read about Zach's…**

CHAPTER 11: ZPOV

"I'll take whatever I can get." _Exactly, what does she want?_

Grant distracted me from my thoughts and whispered to me, "Goode, you're getting a fucking erection. Control your impulses." Bex punched him hard into the shoulder, shutting him up.

Cammie continued, "Wow. It all fits." Then we all turned around, knowing that it was safe to watch. "Thanks for the bra Macey. It's not only comfortable, but sturdy. The strapless bra kept slipping. I swear, dancing with Blackthorne Boy made the condition worse. I thought I would have to dance with Blackthorne Boy with no bra on. Imagine how embarrassing that would have been. However, I don't understand why you're making me wear this push-up bra. What would an A-cup girl like me do with a push up bra? I have nothing to _push up._" I accidentally bent forward to cover my erection. It was getting too hard that it was starting to hurt. Stupid pants were hurting too. The thought of her being with me, braless…and now, seeing her breasts pushed up against that black dress…But then Grant threw me back because I was getting too close to the mirror. He didn't want Cammie to hear my breathing. There was just one flaw to his plan, Grant threw me back too hard. I fell back, too hard. I created a shattering sound. I gave them this "Shit! We're all screwed look!" Bex slapped him in his head as punishment. We sat there in silence, not moving and not breathing. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" Macey questioned.

"That shatter, duh!"

"Cammie, you are imagining things."

"Great cover Macey." Grant and Jonas whispered.

Bex answered quickly and quietly, "Like you could come up with something better, now SHH!" We all just watched through the mirror, and continued listening to their conversation. Macey was going to milk information out of her, important information that we all needed to know.

"If you see Josh, what about Zach?" Macey asked while helping Cammie with her hair. _Yes, what about me?_

"What about Blackthorne Boy?"

"Oh come on Cammie! Surely you can't be _that_ blind!"

"Of course I'm not blind. If I was blind, I probably would not be this great at this CIA stuff." We all smiled at her sense of humor.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Macey was curling Cammie's hair. When Macey finished, her hair looked amazing. Her hair kept the curls intact and her hair had so much volume and body. _To just run her hair through my fingers…_Macey added in the hair clip. Of course Cammie would look great with the hair clip in place. But also, it didn't matter if she wore one or not, she would always look wonderful. But for obvious reasons, we needed the hair clip because of the video camera on it.

We all looked at Cammie's expression, the confused expression she had for a second. "She noticed the video camera." Jonas explained.

Liz said to Jonas, "You better shut up Jonas!"

"Who cares, whatever. She's not even doing anything about it." I whispered back.

Cammie demanded towards Macey, "So hurry up and tell me what you meant." Cammie signaled Macey to fix her makeup. I don't understand why Cammie wanted to fix her makeup. She already looked great.

Macey was starting to apply the makeup. "Zach likes you, do you know that?" Cammie just shrugged, like it was no big deal. _No big deal? No big deal?!_ "Don't you dare just shrug your shoulders to me Cammie. He does like you. Admit it, you like him too. But for some reason, you feel obliged to see Josh again. I hate to say this to you, but this thing between you and Josh is over. If you are going to go see Josh, keep it friendly. Remember what happened last time you tried to have a relationship with him?...Or rather your first time…but whatever! It ended with the CIA having to erase his memory. Do you think he should go through that again? First of all, it is not good for someone's brain to keep erasing things. Second of all, it is just plain bad. Third of all, do you think _you_ would be able to go through that again? At least with Zach, you wouldn't have to keep secrets from each other. Plus, it is obvious that you like Zach a lot more than you have ever liked Josh." My heart literally grew ten times bigger when I heard that.

"I never said I liked Zach," Cammie answered. Now my heart was breaking.

Grant put a hand on my shoulder. "That's not true man, you know that…Ow!" Bex pinched his thigh to shut up.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bex said.

"Hey! I was trying to console a friend."

"Listen, first. Consoling, second."

"Shh!" Liz said to the _both _of them.

"Yeah yeah," Macey waved her hands to Cammie, trying to brush off the topic, "choose a lip gloss color. I suggest this rosy pink shade because it would look great with your complexion and it will match perfectly with your dress. Plus, Zach knows how do defend himself against a girl, whereas Josh just lays flat on his back." We all grinned at that memory. We all knew what happened when Cammie flipped Josh over. _Haha wuss._

"Blackthorne Boy has no place in my life." My heart was breaking, slowly_._ "I am going to see Josh to make sure everything between us is going to be okay. I just, I need to know. I need some closure. I can't keep avoiding Josh in my life. I need to know if I still have these feelings or not. It'd be nice to find out now rather than later. Every time the Academy has to go to town, there is a big probability that I am going to see Josh. I need to set things straight with him. He deserves to know the truth…well…only a small fraction of the truth. If anything, I am hoping we are going to stay friends. You were right about one thing Macey, Josh and I being together is a bad idea. A _relationship _relationship would make things too complicated. We should just stay friends."

Jonas whispered, "Well, at least she doesn't want to get back together with him."

I said, "Yeah but, she doesn't know if she still has feelings for him. My chances with her may already be over."

Macey asked Cammie, "So, you are just going to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"No flirting?"

"Nope."

"Kissing?"

"No."

"Seducing?"

"Oh Dear God No."

"So why are you getting so prepped up?" Macey went to go get the necklace. My mother's necklace around her neck would be a wonderful sight to see. Liz pointed out that Cammie also noticed the microphone, but we all ignored her.

"Because I want to, because every girl should have at least one 'sexy' day in their life, because his school is having a dance too and every girl is probably going to look drop dead gorgeous. I want to be drop dead gorgeous too. Because…because…because I want his last memory of me to be of a beautiful woman, not just some corny high school ex." _You will never be some corny high school ex, you will always be the beautiful woman I have always dream of. Too bad it looks like that you are seeking Josh's attention, because I'd give you my attention in a heartbeat._

"Cammie, I think with you, you will _always _be the beautiful woman he sees and dreams of. You will never be the corny high school ex," Macey said, echoing my thoughts.

"Thanks."

"Alright. So we are doing this for the sake that his school is having a school dance, right?"

"Right!"

"Going to flirt? Grind? Dry hump? Mingle? Make out? Break some hearts?" _If any other boy touches her in that way…_

"Nope, I am going to talk to Josh period."

Macey huffed, "Cammie, you are no fun. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"Thanks Macey. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"One of these days, you'll do things the way I do."

"Isn't me dressing sexy, enough? That totally screams 'Macey' and not 'Cammie.'"

"Nope," she said popping the 'P', "I think you are set to go see the ex. Your makeup is divine and your hair is amazing. Tonight, you sure are going to make his knees weak, or make any other boys' knees weak for that matter." I took one last glance at her through the mirror. _Wow_. If her in that red dress, while she was trying to not look sexy, wasn't temptation enough…her actually _trying_ to look sexy and _succeeding_…

"Thank you Macey, for everything. I look so…" _breathtaking. Your lips, so shiny, so inviting. Your eyes, the most beautiful feature on your fragile face, able to look past anything and anyone. Only you can see the real me. Every time you look at—even if it's just a short glance—I lose my breath._

"Sexy?" _You look far more than "sexy."_

She giggled, _such a beautiful sound_, "Sexy. I kind of like this. Maybe I should dress like this more often." I couldn't take it anymore! I thought this was a one time thing. Now she wanted to dress like _that_ more often?! I'd definitely have to get used walking around with a hard-on. I was getting an extremely hurtful hard-on that my pants were restricting me. I groaned in pain, quickly followed by a million pair of hands to silence me.


	14. Chapter 12

**I have some bad news. I won't be able to update for awhile. But I PROMISE I'll try. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. By the way, please check out ****Making History****.**

CHAPTER 12: ZPOV

Grant and Jonas couldn't contain their laugh. But of course, only Grant could say such a thing, "Dude, how many erections has it been?" Bex and Liz punched them in the gut. Only they could take it like real men and not whimper or make any sound. They just fell to the ground, silently, gripping their stomachs. _Haha_

"What was that?" _Shit! Cammie heard us!_

"Nothing. I just groaned in pain because I hit my knee on something."

"I didn't hear you hitting anything…"

"Cammie, forget about it. More important things are at play here. Anyways, before you go…" she left to get the shoes, "you are going to want to wear these shoes. They're great. Comfy, appropriate, sexy, and they match your mini dress perfectly. Plus, they're not too high. I know you can't walk in extremely high shoes, but they are high enough to make your amazing toned legs go on for miles." _Her legs are already in great shape, so long, and lean…_

"Thanks." Cammie muttered. I thought I saw some pink reach her cheeks.

"Walking in extremely high heels is a skill, an easy skill to learn. A skill you do not have time to learn now. I will teach you that special skill later. Do not put them on now. It'll make it harder for you sneak out. Once you're out, then you put them on." _No! No! Make it harder for her to sneak out, that way she won't sneak out!_

They both left the bathroom and we heard Cammie through my mother's necklace, "Are you going to help me sneak out?" And with that, we heard the door click open and shut.

We all ran out of the secret room. Liz said, "If we hurry, we can see Macey sending Cammie off. Don't forget the earphones."

Grant brought up at idea, "Let's bring the wireless earphones, that way it'll be easier to travel with."

"But that would make it harder for us to hear them."

I said, "No, Grant is right. The wireless will be easier to run with. We are CIA spies-in-training. They _teach_ us how to hear clearer." When we grabbed what we needed, we ran out of the girls' room, rushed towards Cammie's secret pathway. When we got there, Macey and Cammie were already there, and we hid behind the curtains. They were big enough to hide of all us. We all fought for a chance to see the two, but I was able to get a good view of them.

Wearing our earphones, we heard Macey instructing Cammie. "This is an evening clutch. It's beautiful, right? This clutch has everything: cell phone, lip gloss, mirror, tampon, ear piece, edible paper, basically everything a spy—and a girl—needs and can't go on a mission without. You're going to need this, most importantly, you're going to need the cell phone. Keep it on and with you at all times. That way, I can call you if anything happens at this school. Oh and before I forget, you are going to need this," she showed her my mother's diamond wristwatch, "don't be fooled by this watch. I had Liz tweak this watch a bit. It's connected with the cell phone just in case you won't have enough time to get the cell. You can talk through it and I can call you on it. No one else will be able to hear it because their ears aren't highly trained as ours, got it?" _Good. She didn't forget the watch. She even lied to Cammie saying that Liz made some alternations._

"Thanks Macey."

"No problem. I know you would have done it for me. Now get going, you are already past being fashionably late." _Let her be late. Who gives a damn_.

All of a sudden, we all sort of slipped and collided on top of each other. It was a good thing we didn't moan or groan. Too bad the curtain didn't want to be silent. "Did you hear that?" Cammie asked.

"Cammie, stop stalling and go see the ex."

"But I wasn't stall…" Macey got too impatient and shoved her through the door. With that being done, we all raced back to the room. When we got into the room, we heard someone coming. We weren't sure if it was Macey or not, so we rushed to the secret room, hoping no one would see us.

It ended up being Macey. "All right everyone, you can come out now!"


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update. I hope you guys will still stay loyal to the story and are not mad at me.**

**I just wanted to answer a few questions.**

**GabbyCullen36: Yes, I know calls aren't able to go through. But in the chapter, Cammie calls Josh through her cell phone. I created the story so that the Academy can't filter calls through cell phones. If anything, this is fan**_**fiction**_** for a reason. LOL.**

**Margiegirl96: I made the story's rating M because of the direction I think the story is going. There is a lot of sexual connotations and swearing. I could make the rating T, but in all honesty, some teenagers are not mature enough to read such content. I think lemons may occur. But then again, I'm not entirely sure either. (I have this idea of how Zammie can have a lemon, but it goes against the Academy rules. So, I don't know how to bend the Academy's rules.) I think once the story is finished, I may change the rating. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Please read and review! Spread the word about this story if you can. Also, read ****Gatsby's Remaining Life**** and ****Making History**** if you haven't yet. Thanks!**

CHAPTER 13: Macey's POV

After having to shove Cammie through her pathway, I looked over at the curtains. They were gone, so I ran off. Faster than the wind, may I say. I ran back into the room to yell at some people. When I arrived, I shouted, "All right everyone, you can come out now!" Slowly, Jonas and Grant came into view. Jonas and Grant came into view by Liz'z and Bex's shoving, hitting, and yelling. The last one that came into view was Zach. Ugh! "What were you guys thinking? Making all that noise?! Cammie is not stupid you know! She could have put one and one together. It was so hard to distract her!"

Zach was the first to speak. "How could I be quiet when all I hear is how she desperately needs to see Josh. It's 'Josh this' and 'Josh that.' Josh Josh Josh! I'm sick and tired of that! Can't she see how I feel about her?!"

Grant laughed. "Dude, you're jealous."

"Am not," Zach negated.

"Are too," we all yelled. Poor Zach. He really did go through torture. I told him that hiding in the room wasn't a good idea. He might have heard things that he may not wanted to hear.

"How were you guys able to stay here without Solomon and the Headmaster noticing?" I asked.

"Macey," Liz says, "There is a school full of girls and a group of boys in the ballroom. That is a handful of people. The chances of them noticing, or any of the teachers noticing, are very slim."

"Whatever. All of you guys need to start explaining yourselves this instant."

Both Liz and Bex raised their hands up. Bex spoke to represent both of them, "Us girls did nothing. It was all them." Liz and Bex pointed at the boys, "They wouldn't shut up. We tried hitting them, punching them, threatening them, but nothing could keep them quiet. I even had to _pinch _Grant. Can you believe? I've stooped so low as to _pinch _someone! Of course we couldn't hurt Zach, he's a heartbroken boy. He's already hurt enough." _How could Zach be heartbroken? She hadn't broken his heart…yet…_

All the three boys said in unison, "Hey!"

"Shush!" Liz said, putting her index finger on her lips.

"Who was responsible for the shatter, the groaning, and the rustling?" I asked.

Everyone pointed and said, "Zach!"

"Zach?" I tapped my foot, pissed off at him. Zach just hung his head. "Zach? What's wrong?" I said a little gentler.

"She looked so beautiful tonight. Her in the red strapless dress was just _amazing._ But her in that black one?" He let out a breath. "Absolutely _stunning. _I just wanted her in my arms, _forever_. But she kept pushing me away, closing herself off to me. When we danced, she looked down on the floor. I can't believe the floor captivated her. When I tried to kiss her and keep her in my arms, she was just so insistent. Of course Bex pulled me away, telling me to let Cammie go, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I shouldn't even have to!" Zach started yelling. It was actually starting to scare all of us. "I'm _in_ love with her! And all she wants to do is see her stupid ex. What can _he_ give her that _I_ can't?! I can protect her. All _he_ can do is lay on his back!" He started growling and sat down on one of our couches. "When I heard about her bra…"

Grant jumped in, "He got an erection. Haha….OW!" Bex gave him a good slap on the head.

"Thanks Bex," Zach barely whispered.

"And now, just seeing her in the black dress, with the makeup, her hair, wearing my mother's jewelry…"

"The boy got another erection," Grant laughed. This time, Bex, Liz, and Jonas had to wrestle Grant to the ground in order for him to shut up.

"Zach," I said, "I had no idea…"

"All I wanted to do tonight was just grab her and claim her as mine. I want her. Hell, I need her. I _am in love_ with her. Why does she have to see him? Why?" Zach asked. Zach just sank to the carpet. I swear I thought I saw tears weld up in his eyes. "And you," he pointed at me, "what was with you?"

"Me?" I asked, confused.

He responded, "You with the flirting, you trying to make her look sexier, you telling her not to wear the heels so she can sneak out easier, you just shoving her through the door—it's like you _want_ her to see him."

I inhaled deeply. He was hurt and taking out his anger out. I didn't mind that he was taking it out on me. He didn't mean anything by it anyways. Plus, he wasn't even yelling at me, so it was all good. "Zach, what was I suppose to do? Stop her? Tell her that 'Zach Goode is in love with you, and what you're doing is killing him'? Zach, that is _your _confession, not mine.—And thank God for that because I _know_ I am _not _a lesbian—We all know she's stubborn. We can't tell her what to do. Besides, I had a _cover. We all _had a cover. If I was trying to stop her, she could have figured it out. Add _that_ to all the noise you guys made, she would've figured out that we were onto her. Besides, I'm her _friend_. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't support her?"

"So you're saying that you want her to get back together with him?"

"Zach," Liz walked up to him and helped him to a couch, "you heard Cammie. She just needs to sort this out. She just wants to stay friends with him. She was right about one thing: she can't keep avoiding him like the plague whenever the Academy is in town. Things between her and Josh need to be comfortable, not feel awkward and forced."

"I understand…but still…"

Liz finished, "We know Zach, we know." She rubbed his back soothingly.

I brought everyone back on track. "Okay, so, Cammie is out now. She's probably on her way as we speak. We chipped her, we might as well follow her and watch. Make sure she's okay, but more importantly, to get better reception and see how she's doing."

Zach nodded his head. "Lets go. But if they even kiss, I'm breaking our cover and separating them."

"Zach, if she does choose Josh—which she probably won't—but if she does, you can't interfere. Wouldn't you be happier if she was happy?"

"I know, I know. But just let me have the feeling knowing that _I can_ rip his throat."

Bex giggled, trying to lighten up the tension, "You probably _could._"

After helping Zach settle down, we changed out shoes that had wheels on them. That way, we could travel faster. We also wore our special watches. On the watches, we could watch everything through the hair clip. We also brought a different set of earphones, which connected to the watch. We also wanted to hear what was going on too. When we showed up at Josh's school, we all hid behind the bushes and trees. Just as we wanted, we were faster than Cammie was on her feet. We saw her slip on the shoes, walking and twirling around in them.

"Doesn't she look wonderful? She acts so carefree." Zach said. We all nodded in agreement. Us watching her twirl was fun for us. At the Academy, we couldn't concentrate on how our hair and makeup looked. We had to concentrate on how to conjugate correctly in another foreign language, or how to wear a disguise, or even how to punch an opponent correctly. Not that all the girls in the world are girly girls and want to wear makeup, but each girl in the world wants to at least _feel_ pretty. Girls at the Academy were stripped of that privilege. Looking pretty, or even caring about your looks, is a privilege, not a right. Even for me, I had to change _a lot. _I had to trade my Revlon lip-gloss for a lip-gloss case filled with acids that could burn through anything. It was great to know that we all got to see Cammie's "pretty day", too bad it was for Josh and not for Zach. Zach will get his day, he just needs to _wait._


	16. Chapter 14

**Please read and review. My goal is to get 75 comments. I know, same goal as MH. Please spread the word about my stories. Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to give all I had or else I might lost you guys =(. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER 14: CPOV

I opened the door and looked inside. Inside the gym was amazing. There was a DJ playing, fruit punch, teenagers grinding each other, balloons on the walls, and the whole enchilada. _Please do not let me regret this_. The music was pretty good. The song was "Break Away" by Cansis and it is a great techno song that I love. (.com/watch?v=N-2otGVjWaQ) The theme looked like a rave theme. It was pretty awesome. It made me want to jump up and down and grind all the boys. I giggled at myself. Everyone was having fun, something that could not be done at the Academy, especially at the Academy's dance. Everyone was just having a good time. At the Academy, everything was work. I almost gave up everything that I have worked so hard for…all for Josh. _Would it be worth it? Answer: No, it wouldn't be worth it because something is holding me back. But what?_

I was right about one thing, the girls did look amazing. Of course all the pretty girls had "hot" dates and were with them on the dance floor. The rejects were on the sidelines. I guess there was one good thing about the Academy not having these kinds of dances: If I were ever put in this atmosphere, I would probably be one of the sideline girls. And honestly, like every other girl in the world, no one wants to be on the sidelines.

I walked in, back straight, hair perfect, boobs out—_Macey taught me that_—and I stood still to scan the area. While already being inside for 2.5 seconds, I saw some boys looking through my way. I was not sure if they were just looking around, looking through me, or actually checking me out. _The latter does not seem possible._ While scanning, there were only one pair of eyes I wanted to meet: Josh's. _Where was Josh anyways?_ I decided to stop walking and just stand by the door to scan. I checked my watch to see what time it is. _There is still enough time to do this._ I looked up again and my eyes finally met his. He was by a table full of his friends, with Dee Dee right next to him. He was holding her, while she was dazing into his eyes. He and I were both in shock when we made eye contact. He looked great in his tux, not as great as Zach…_What? I can't believe I'm comparing the two._ Dee Dee looked great too. Of course she had the chest to hold up her dress, but it didn't matter. Josh's eyes were glued to me. But my eyes weren't glued to him, my eyes simply glanced at him. _That's a sign, right? If my eyes aren't glued to him…Okay, here goes nothing._

I walked towards him. Dee Dee finally saw me and smiled. She is such a sweet girl. Those two are great together, too bad I knew that Josh's feelings for me were a bit stronger than his feelings for Dee Dee. He knew it, I knew it, even she knew it. _Poor Dee Dee._ That never really bothered her so much anymore. She had him. He was hers. But we all knew one thing: Dee Dee could give Josh things that I can't. For example, phone calls, frequent dates, appearances, emails, and etc. Josh and I did try to make it work; but when you're a teenager and you're contacting your boyfriend through a rock? On a gazebo? Yeah, you _know _it's not going to work out. Plus, I would have to hide my _whole _life to him, something I would _never _want to do. Macey was right about Zach, I would _never _have to hide myself from him. Zach could give me one thing that Josh couldn't: total understanding. Zach wouldn't take away the CIA in me, where as Josh? Well, let's just say that you'll feel the need to make some sacrifices even though no one ever asked you to make them.

Dee Dee was incredibly comfortable with my "relationship"—or whatever you would call it—with Josh. She knew I wasn't the kind of person who would just steal some other woman's man. I knew she wouldn't do the same either. She and I weren't the best of friends, but we were decent friends. We knew each other well enough to not back stab each other. I liked that and so did she. We were on good terms.

I tried to walk towards Josh with elegance and poise with my clutch in hand. I kind of felt like a woman: walking nicely, and hearing the clicks and clacks of my heels. As I approached them, Dee Dee came up to me and gave me a friendly hug, "Cam! I'm so glad that you could make it!" After being trained in the CIA for so long, you learn about human emotions. They teach you them so you could learn if someone is lying or not. Dee Dee wasn't lying. That's what I've always liked about her.

When Dee Dee pulled out of the hug, I walked up to Josh. I went on my tiptoes and slid my arms around his neck. "Hey Josh," I whispered in his ear. Of course the gesture looked seductive and romantic, but there was only platonic meanings behind that hug. If anyone were to accuse me, screw them.

"Hey Cammie," as he slide his arm around my waist and gave me a gentle squeeze. Josh's actions, however, might not have been so friendly…well, that's what _I _thought.

Taylor Swift's "You're Not Sorry" was playing. I really did like that song. But it also made me feel horrible. The song was about never being sorry. If I were to apologize to Josh tonight, which I will, I _would _be sorry. "Josh, do you want to dance?" Josh looked at Dee Dee for permission. _Such a thoughtful boy_…I looked at Dee Dee too, I wanted her permission as well. "Dee Dee? Do you mind?'

"Oh no, I don't mind. You kids go have fun." She joked.

Now that I had Dee Dee's approval, I just needed Josh's. "Josh?"


	17. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: CPOV

"Let's go dance," Josh said as we left Dee Dee and his friends. As we got onto the dance floor, he and I were hesitant. Especially me. I don't know why, but dancing with Josh felt _wrong. Very wrong._ I placed my arms, still holding my clutch, around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. I made sure to keep a very good distance between us two. Being with Josh, I didn't feel the sparks that I used to feel. I felt like I was cheating on him, or cheating on someone else. When I danced with Zach, it felt great and special. With Josh, it just felt like I was with…with…with a really _good friend._ I smiled at the thought. I finally figured it out that my feelings for Josh were just platonic. _But what about Zach?_ "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing," I lied. "So, how are you and Dee Dee?"

"She and I are pretty good."

"That's good…"

"Listen, Cammie…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…I just wanted to say…you look really beautiful tonight." He blushed. I could see that he was stalling, that wasn't what he wanted to say.

I smiled, "Thanks Josh. You look really nice too." The song was half-way over. He and I had really important things to discuss, very important things. "Josh, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure, but there is not quiet place in this school gym."

"I know. Can we go to our gazebo?"

"Sure, lets just go ask Dee Dee." _Ask? Trying to get her approval? Yup, he's a good guy._

When we walked back to Dee Dee, I wanted to ask Dee Dee personally if we could go. I didn't want her getting any ideas. "Hey Dee Dee."

"Hey, you kids have fun dancing?" She always tried to lighten up the mood and put smiles of people's faces. Another thing I liked about her.

"Listen, Josh and I need to talk private. Can I just borrow him for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure, go ahead." She and I eyed each other. She trusts me. She knew I wouldn't hurt her or steal Josh away. With that trust, I knew I wasn't going to hurt her. Nothing bad would happen.

Josh wanted to ask too, just in case. "Dee Dee, you sure?"

"Yeah, go on." She walked to Josh and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But hurry back, okay? I want to get a couple of dances in before the dance is over." He nodded and so did I. I had to make sure he'd get back on time for two reasons:

1. Because I didn't want to give Dee Dee any reason to not trust me in the future…Not that this would need to be done again in the future, but just in case.

2. Because Dee Dee wanted to dance with him more

As he said his "I'll be back's" to his friends, I made sure I still had everything in my clutch. I continued to hold my clutch tightly. We walked towards the door and exited the dance. We walked down the sidewalks, feeling the cool night air on our skins. It gave me the goose bumps. _Stupid stupid stupid, I forgot a jacket. _When we got to the gazebo, I pointed at the gazebo and rushed towards it. I stepped onto it, looked at him, and said "Look Josh. Our gazebo. It's still here." It was showered with tons of lights wrapped around it.

He was still walking his way over to the gazebo. "Yes, I know. I come here a lot." _What? Why? Is it because of me?_

"Really? Why?"

"Just to think—I guess—and I like to think of the memories I had here…memories I had with you." He looked straight into my eyes. _Oh Josh. Please don't let the things I have to tell you tonight, hurt you._

I pointed and grabbed the rock, "Look Josh! Our secret rock. Remember when we used to pass each other notes using this thing?"

"Yes, I remember. And how we made our first date with this rock?"

"Kinda funny, huh? You asking me, on our first date, through a rock."

"Essentially, yes, but I had you for a night, didn't I?"

"And a great night it was."

"Cammie, do you remember everything that happened here? Everything that happened between us?" I nodded. _Why cling onto the past Josh?_

The night air grazed against my skin, and I shivered. Josh was such a gentleman, shrugging off his coat and letting me borrow it. "Here Cam, I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh no, it's okay, you don't have…" and he just rested his jacket on my shoulders, "…to do that."

"It's okay Cammie. I'll be fine. I'm not that cold anyways." I gave him the "Are you lying to me?" look. He put his hands up to assure me, "Really Cammie. It's okay."

"Josh, you know, we didn't really finish our last dance." I tried so hard to change the subject.

Josh, who caught on very quickly, gave me his hand and bent down. He shot his head up and asked, "Cammie, may I please have this dance?"

I giggled, "Why yes you may Josh." I gave him my hand, and he twirled me around. We both laughed, throwing our heads back. When we settled down, I put my arms around his shoulder, again, and we were in the same position before when we were slow dancing inside. Except this time, I couldn't have the jacket fall off. I needed it to keep me warm. "Josh, is it okay that we don't have any music playing?"

"Yes. If you want, I can start singing." All of a sudden, he burst into song, "_You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone _**(A/N: The lyrics that Josh sings, are from Taylor Swift's "You're Not Sorry." Yes, it is the same song they slow danced to at Josh's school)**_._" He is such a poor singer. I just laughed, hysterically.

"Josh, Josh, stop. You don't mean that, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just said to stop calling you. And if I do, you won't pick up. That's going to hurt, considering that you told me I can call you anytime the last time we had a phone conversation."

"Cammie, shut up, you know what I meant. It was just a joke and it was just a song."

I giggled, "You're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"_You're not sorry no more, no more…"_

I lightly hit his head with my clutch. "Stop it!"

He just chuckled, "Yes Cam, of course I forgive you. I would be foolish not to."

"Yes, yes you would," I agreed. After the laughter between settled down, I was realizing that being with Josh felt _normal._ Which is good, you know, there wouldn't be any flirty jokes between us, or blushing, or always wondering what the other person is thinking. I just felt that we could be really good friends, maybe even like brother and sister. Okay, maybe not like a bro or a sis, but still, nevertheless I feel like being friends would be the right path for us. _Okay Cammie, you've come this far, now you must tell him. _"Josh," he looked alert and we both stopped dancing, keeping our arms in the same position.

"Remember that we had our first kiss here?"

"Yes…"

"And that night? When I taught you about the big dipper and the other constellations?"

"We need to talk."

**I don't know about you guys, but that sounds like a big cliffy to me. :) Please review, read my other stories, and spread the word about my stories.**


	18. Chapter 16

**I have the dreaded APs next week. Wish me luck? And pray that I get all 5s?**

CHAPTER 16: CPOV

"I know. I figured you wouldn't come down here all for nothing. You usually always do things for a reason. Back then, it was to see me. Now that we're over…Look, whatever you need to say, wait." We stood there, very still. Same positions, arms not moving. I waited. "Before you continue, I just want to say that I've missed you, a lot. Really and truly, I have." Josh said.

"Josh…"

"If we could have a second chance, I'd take it. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Josh…"

"If I could do this whole relationship over, I would. If I could do one thing differently for us to stay together, tell me and I'll do it. I just don't get what went wrong. We were so happy."

"Josh…"

"Tell me you were happy, because you were. I saw it in your eyes and heard it in your voice."

"Josh. Wait. Rewind for a second, okay?" His expression…so sad. But no, I had to do this. "Yes, yes I was happy when we were together. And yes, I have missed you too. I'm flattered that you still want to be with me, truly I am. But the thing is, if we had a second chance, I get the feeling that it still would not have worked out." _The CIA would always get in the way. And what about Zach? _"The same thing goes for doing this "whole relationship over thing"—we didn't do anything wrong. We were right. But that's the thing Josh, we _were_ right. _Were_ is past tense. I guess the one thing we have against is fate." _Fate…and Zach…_"Plus, you already have a girlfriend. You have Dee Dee waiting for you, remember?"

He stood there, thinking, "So you're saying that if I dumped Dee Dee…"

I wacked him with my clutch, "Josh!"

He was laughing, "I'm just kidding Cammie! Jeez, I would never do that to her. I really do like her too, you know."

I was laughing too. I can tell he truly does like her. He just liked to joke around like that. Good ol' Josh. "I know you were just kidding. And yes, I know you like her too. I also wanted to do this because I think the Academy is planning more trips into town. If we were to ever see each other again in the future—which we probably will—I didn't want it to be awkward. It'd be bad if I had to avoid a person, you know?"

"Yes, I understand. It'd probably be hard for me to ignore you too. Especially for Dee Dee. She really likes you, you know?"

"Yes Josh, I can tell. I'm quite fond of her as well."

"I guess you came down here to tell me that it's really over between us."

"But see Josh, I don't want it to be _over _over."

"What do you mean?"

"Can we at least still be friends?"

"Well…" He paused, too long, _Uh-oh, not good…_

"Josh?...Josh?...Josh, if you're seriously going to throw away _everything…_" His laugh interrupted me, "Josh! Exactly what is so funny?"

"Cammie, that long pause, Yeah I was just teasing you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Sure Cammie, I would like to stay friends with you. It'd be too hard to just remove you from my life."

"I feel the same way." I looked at my watch. I noticed the tiny engraving "Goode" on it. _Now why am I not surprised?_ I didn't want to look at it too long, or else the video camera in my hair clip would have noticed. "Josh? One more question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you come here often?"

"Do you want the truth? Or do you want me to lie?"

"You know I always want the truth. Spill, why?"

"As I said before, I come here a lot to think. Yes, I do reminisce about our past, because this was our gazebo you know." I nodded. He was right. This gazebo was ours. "But I guess I always came here to wonder, 'What if?' What if we stayed together? What if we never broke up?"

"Those _are _good questions."

"This place was also where everything happened. My first love. And you know what they say, you can _never_ forget about your _first_ love. Usually the _first_ loves are 'the ones.' I guess for us, we aren't the ones, and that just hurts, you know?" His eyes got so serious and he looked into mine, "What if I never got to see you again? What if you ran away…from me or something?"

"Josh, I would never, _ever_, run away." _Because I'd be running away from Zach too, and I wouldn't want that to happen either._ "You know you're very important to me." _But Zach is more important. _" I promise you, I'll be sticking around. If I have to go, I'll tell you." He nodded in understanding. Apparently, he still didn't understand the concept that I wanted to _just be friends._

"You know, I still take Dee Dee here too. She likes gazebos and all, but I can see a part of her hating this place too. She just wants us to have a special place, like you and I had…"

"So give her one," I interrupted.

He continued, "…but that's not why I bring her here. I bring her here as a reminder, to never let go of something _great._ On some level, I feel like I'm getting a second chance with Dee Dee, and I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't."

"That's what I thought when we were together. But you don't know anything about the future."

He's dwelling on the past too much. Plus, he needs to go soon or else he'd miss his dances with Dee Dee. "Josh, I think it's time for you to go. It's getting late and…"

"…And I promised Dee Dee some dances. Yes, I know. I'm not a forgetful boyfriend, Cammie. Surely you remember that." Josh finished my sentence.

I smiled, "_Tragically_ I still do remember."

"Hey," he gave me a light shake, laughing. He knew I was teasing him. He noticed my watch. "Nice watch by the way."

"Thanks. It was gift from a friend."

"Zach?" **(A/N: Yes, Josh knows Zach. Remember? They met when Josh invited her to the dance.)**

"Yes, it was a gift from Zach." I noticed why I was wearing all the stuff that I was wearing. There was a video camera in my hair clip and a microphone in my necklace…I was being watched by Liz, Bex, Grant, Jonas, and most importantly, Zach. Why else would I get chipped? Plus, giving me a watch that has a small engraving with "Goode" on it? Are these people really spies? Or am I just a totally amazing spy?

"As a friend, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Josh, anything."

"Are you and Zach together?"

"No." I smiled, knowing that some people were listening. I might as well give them something to listen to. Then, the bushes around us did a violent shake.

The violent shake scared Josh. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked, acting dumb. It was them. I knew it.

"Do you like him?"


	19. Chapter 17

**To answer my fans:**

**GabbyCullen36: Really? Nothing but cliffies? Hmm, and here I was, starting to think that I didn't have enough cliffies. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Jennn: Thank you. And yes, Josh is a sweet boy. He's always been a sweet boy. As to answer why this story is rated M, I already answered that question. But to set things straight, I think the 'M rating' is appropriate. **_**I think**_** in the future chapters, I will have lemon scenes. Even if there aren't any lemon scenes, there is lemon language. Like all the erections, and looking sexy, talking about breasts, and etc. It could have a 'T rating,' but a lot of teenagers out there aren't mature enough to read such things without giggling and stuff, you know? But when this story is complete, if I feel the need to change the rating, I will. But for now, let's just stick with the 'M rating.'**

**Wow! 2 chapters in one weekend? I really spoil you guys rotten!**

**Read, review, and spread the word.**

CHAPTER 17: CPOV

"Well Josh, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I smiled, "Yes Josh, I really do like him. Maybe even more…But I don't know if he likes me back."

"Remember that day I invited you to come to the dance?" I nodded. "That was when I met him, right?" I nodded again. _Get to the point…_"Cammie, as a boy who was your boyfriend, I can honestly say that he does like you, a lot. I saw the way he looked at you. I could also see the jealously in his eyes when he met me. It looked like he wanted to rip my head off." We laughed at that comment. I laughed because Zach could do that to Josh, if Zach really wanted to. "It's a good thing you didn't bring him to the dance, or else my head would already be disconnected to my body. But seriously, Cammie, he does like you. Any boy can see it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well if that's the case, I hope he and I get together soon."

"Best of luck, to both of you. But if he hurts you, I have a right to punch him for you."

"Yes you do. Plus, you could probably help my girlfriends beat him up for me." We laughed together. It was nice to know that I had Josh as a good friend, even if he somehow hinted he wanted more. I took off his jacket and handed it back to him. "Here, thanks for the jacket. That was nice of you."

"Wait, you're not coming back?"

"Nah, I better get back to school."

"Do you want me to walk you back?"

I smiled, remembering how we first met, he wanted to protect me. "No Josh, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. Plus, I threw you on your back, didn't I?"

"You weren't supposed to bring that up, ever."

We smiled at our—somewhat—"inside" joke. "Say 'Good Night' to Dee Dee for me?"

"Sure."

He was starting to walk away. I wanted to do one last thing before a good friend of mine walked away. "Oh and Josh?" He turned around and I left the gazebo and walked up to him. I hugged him and gave him a light peck on his cheek. It was just a friendly kiss. Nothing more and nothing less. He gave me a kiss on my forehead too, just as friends. **(A/N: Okay, I know what you are thinking. But in reality, the exchanged kisses really meant friendship. You've seen tons of adults kissing each other's cheeks as friends. If grownups can do it, why can't teenagers? I just want to show how mature they can be. When you think about it, these two are mature if they are able to put their past behind them and just be friends.)**

We heard a branch snapped. One of my idiot friend must have stepped on branch. "Did you hear that?" Josh's head snapped up, scanning the area.

I rolled my eyes for an effect, "Honestly, Josh, I have no idea what you are talking about." I would need to talk to the guys for a _long _time. "Will Dee Dee get mad that I did that?"

"Nope. She knows that you and I are just friends. Nothing more and nothing less. Plus, she trusts both of us."

"Good. I'll see you around?"

"Call me if you ever want to talk."

"I'll hold you to that." And with that, I watched him leave. I picked up the necklace and announced through it, "Okay you guys, you can come out now. Josh is gone."

*****

Josh's POV **(A/N: Yes, I am adding a JPOV. I think his side is important. Besides, I'm doing a short JPOV. It's not going to be so detailed, or else it would take me much longer to write.)**

We were in the gym, and I was waiting for her. I don't know what it is about her, but I just _feel_ like I have this _connection _with her.

Ever since our breakup, it's always been so hard for me. I don't know why, but it has. Dee Dee has always been there for me, to console me and help me. I knew she wanted more, but I felt like I couldn't give her more. I felt like I was taking more than giving, and that wasn't being nice. Of course I should put her out of her misery and just end things with her, but I didn't want to let Dee Dee go. I'm such a horrible person.

A part of me was hoping that Cammie and I would get back together, and another part of me was hoping that we wouldn't. It wasn't that we didn't like each other enough, because I knew our feelings were real for each other, but it just wouldn't work out. Fate is against me for some reason.

It's not like I don't like Dee Dee either, but she's just not Cammie. I know Dee Dee feels second place to me.

When I saw her walking in, she looked so beautiful. Absolutely radiant. But she also looked nervous. I knew it was over between us…_for good._

I was surprised to see that Dee Dee allowed Cammie and I to dance. I know Dee Dee likes her, I don't know why, but Dee Dee always saw the good in people. I guess there is just too much good in Cammie for Dee Dee to hate her.

As we danced in our gazebo and had our conversation, I was sort of relieved to say good-bye to Cammie. And when I say "good-bye," I mean not being together anymore. This thing between me and Dee Dee can really work, it really can. When I told Cammie that I really like Dee Dee, I meant it. I am a man of my word.

When she kissed me on the cheek, it only felt proper to kiss her back on her forehead.

With that, I had to leave. I made a promise to Dee Dee and I was going to keep it.

As I was walking back to school, I see Zach. "Zach? Is that you?"

He was standing by some bushes, whispering to them for some reason. Whatever. "Uh, hey Josh. How are you?"

"Picking up Cammie?"

"You can say that."

I'm not stupid. "How much did you see and hear?"

His posture straightened. "All of it." His look got angrier for some reason, "You know Cammie missed part of _her _school ball to come see you? If she gets caught for leaving, she could be in trouble with the headmaster."

Headmaster? Who calls their principle headmaster? "I simply invited her to _my_ school dance. Her showing up was her decision, not mine."

"She wouldn't have came if you didn't invite her."

"We would have found another way to talk."

"Not if I wouldn't let her."

"Are you saying that you _allowed_ Cammie to see me? She's not a child, Zach. She's a young woman, who is every bit capable of making her _own_ decisions."

"Too bad her decisions might get her in trouble."

"_All_ decisions might get _anyone_ in trouble. What makes you think _I_ won't get in trouble for skipping part of the school dance?"

"I don't care if you get in trouble, I care if _Cammie_ gets in trouble."

We just stood there, eyeing each other. I then heard Cammie call for Zach. "She's calling for you. Don't make her wait."

"I won't. I won't make her wait around for her, like you made her do."

"I didn't do anything. I think you're just _pretending_ to be mad at me because she didn't stay at the ball with you. Cammie and I needed this talk. Deal with it. And now, we have it all worked out."

"Why can't you just be out of her life for good?"

"Why can't I just stay in her life for good? Why can't_ you_ be out of her life?" We heard Cammie calling for Zach again, "Go. What happened to not making her wait?" I said back, in a smart ass voice. _I got you there buddy._

"Whatever Josh."

"Zach."

"What?"

"Take care of her."

"I will."

"If you hurt her in anyway possible…"

"I know, I know, you'll hurt me. I already have her friends threatening me, wouldn't want _you_ to threaten me either."

I saw him go back to Cammie. I saw Cammie take him to _our_ gazebo. I saw her kissing him. I saw my Cammie fade away into another man's arms.

I walked back to school and immediately went to Dee Dee. "Hey Josh, I thought you'd forgotten about me." She came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I promised you a couple of dances, and you're going to get them."

She smiled at me, "Thanks Josh." I took her hand to the dance floor. "So, did you and Cammie work everything out?"

"Yes we did. Thanks for letting me see her."

"No problem."

"Dee Dee, have I ever been fair to you?"

"Of course you have. You have no idea how happy I am with you."

I smiled back to her, "And you have no idea how happy I am with you." Ultimately, I am happy with Dee Dee.

When the song ended, I lifted her up to me, and kissed her. When I let her go, she blushed, "What was that about?"

I rested my forehead with hers and nuzzled my nose to her, "I care for you Dee Dee…a lot. More than you'll ever know."

"Me too Josh, me too."


	20. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry this took so long, but APs are over! Want to all hope that I got those 5s? Because I sure do hope so.**

**With every story I've written, there has always been one scene I can't wait to write. The one chapter that is basically where the story builds up to.**

**Please read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 18: CPOV

With that, I heard murmurs and grunts as I saw my friends emerge from the background. We were out of the gazebo, so there were no lights to show their faces. But, I did see shadows walking in and I knew it was them. Jonas asked, "How did you know?"

I walked up to them to enclose some space between us. I didn't want anyone else to hear us. "I'm a spy, what did you expect?"

Macey said, "I told you she would see the bugs and everything. But noooo, everyone just had to bug her."

I laughed, "Thanks for that Macey. I was beginning to feel insulted. I actually believed that you guys thought I couldn't see the bugs."

"We weren't trying to hurt your feelings Cam, we just wanted to make you safe." Liz explained.

"And you guys also wanted to be nosy and eavesdrop."

"Yeah, that too" everyone else agreed.

"Were you guys also responsible for the shattering, groaning, rustling, and the noises you guys just made in the bushes?" No one said anything except just trade glances with one another. They kept avoiding my eyes. That just made me more suspicious. I was looking around for Zach, but I couldn't find him. _Bingo! _That was my answer. "Where's Zach?" Zach didn't show up. "Zach?" I was starting to get nervous. Zach then appeared, looking so handsome, as usual. I walked up to him and said, "Why do I get the feeling that you were behind all of this?"

"I wasn't the only one. The others were in on it too." Zach rushed. I think I saw some pink go to his cheeks. The boy was _blushing._ It was adorable.

"Uh-huh. Was it the others that made shattering, groaning, and the rustling noises?" He looked guilty. Everything was starting to connect. Everything was starting to make sense. I turned around to the group, "You guys can go back to school now. I want to talk to Zach, _alone_. And if I find out that you guys are spying on us, I will never forgive you guys."

Macey was shoving everyone to leave. Good ol' Macey. "Come on you guys. We've done enough damage. Time to let the two lovebirds have some peace."

"Thanks Macey." With that, they left. I turned back to Zach. I took off the hair clip, the diamond necklace, and the diamond wrist watch. I put them in my clutch so he and I can have some _real _alone time. My friends already watched and heard enough for one night.

"Why did you take all of things off? You looked spectacular in them."

I smiled. "Thanks Zach, but I think you and I deserve some _real _alone time…_without _anyone eavesdropping."

"True. After tonight, I would do _anything_ to be alone with you."

"Zach? Don't you want to explain yourself?" He was looking down onto the ground, embarrassed to face me. I wanted to comfort him, let him know that I was flattered. In truth, I was flattered. He wanted to find out more about me, so he had me chipped. Of course I hope he never does it again, but whatever. I dragged him to the gazebo. There was light in the gazebo and I wanted to see his face. When we got there, I shivered again. _Stupid wind_. Zach was going to take off his jacket for me, but I stopped him. "How about we do this instead?" I unbuttoned his jacket, and I slid my arms around his waist. He enveloped me in his warmth, closing the jacket behind my back. He was rubbing my back, trying to warm me up. _I can't believe I'm so close to him._ He is so warm, and hard. I rested my head on his shoulder, so I could turn my head and graze my nose to his neck. With that, I stepped closer, I hugged him tighter, and I put my head closer to the crook of his neck. He smelled so good. So raw. So manly. He tightened his hold on me too. I nuzzled his neck. He groaned at the feeling. He rested his head on top of mine, sort of like cuddling his head on top of mine. I whispered against his neck, "Zach, this wristwatch that I was wearing, it's yours isn't it?"

He placed a soft kiss to my temple. _If only he would kiss my lips._ "Actually, it belongs to my mom. So does the hairclip, the necklace, and the shoes."

"The clutch isn't your mom's?"

"Nope, that belongs to Macey."

I smiled against his neck, "You didn't put a chip on my shoes, did you?"

"No." His laugh was so husky that I could feel the vibrations of his chest through my face. It sent shivers down my spin.

"And the cell phone?"

"It doesn't really belong to my mom. It's just connected to the watch, that's why I have it."

"Zach," I picked up my head and looked up to him, his eyes were sparkling, "stop stalling. Tell me what's really going on."

"Cammie…I want to tell you everything. But I don't know where to start."

"How about from the beginning?"

"No, let me start from my heart. Cammie, I love you. **(A/N: I wanted to stop there, but I didn't. Aren't I nice?) **No, wait…that's not right." He pulled his hair in frustrations. "Damn it! I can't even confess my true feelings to the only girl I've ever loved! No, wait, let me try again…Cammie, I am _in _love with you. I never stop thinking about you. You invade my thoughts, my dreams, my _life._"

At that moment, I realized my true feelings for Zach. I realized what was pulling me back. I realized why I would blush every time I saw him. I realized why I always thought he was handsome. I realized why I did compare Josh to Zach. I realized why I kept thinking about him tonight. It was because of how I felt for him. My feelings weren't just mere "liking" Zach, it was _loving _Zach. I truly do love Zach. "Zach…" But I wasn't ready to tell him. At this moment, I would just accept his feelings. I was afraid that I could hurt him, like I did with Josh. I truly do love Zach, I just didn't want him to know yet. Not until I was 100% absolutely and positively sure that we could last. I _neede _Zach to convince me otherwise. Josh was a great fling, I guess if you want to call it that, but Zach and I can't have a fling. It wouldn't _feel_ right. I placed a gentle kiss to his neck. He groaned and I smiled, giving him another kiss on the neck. "Now that you started from your heart, start from the beginning. I want to hear everything." I was still in his hold, and he tightened his arms around me. I kept kissing his neck. I couldn't stop. It just felt _so good. So right._

"Cammie, I won't be able to think with you doing that."

"Hmm, maybe I should stop."

"Please," he begged and just held me even tighter, "don't ever stop…"

"Come on Blackthorne Boy, it's time for you to confess." I didn't want to stop either, so I continued, leaving shimmering lip marks all over his neck. I couldn't exactly leave lip stick markings because I was wearing lip gloss.

Zach pulled my face away from his neck. This got me worried. _Did I do something wrong?_ However, he only did that to get my attention. He cupped my face in his hands and started telling me his story, "Cameron Morgan, I love you so much. You are the only thing," he placed my hands over his heart. "that makes my heart beat. When the girls first told me that you were sneaking out to see Josh, this heart—the only one that beats just for you—was breaking. I tried to hold onto you, I tried to never let go, I tried with all my might to make you stay, but you wouldn't. I thought I was going to break down and cry."

"So that's why you seemed so sad in the ballroom. I was wondering why there was so much hurt in your eyes."

He bent his head down so his forehead could touch mine. Closing his eyes he said, "The possibility that you might've wanted to get back to Josh…"

"I didn't want to get back together with him, Zach. I mean, I thought I did, but Macey helped me realize something." All the answers that I've been looking for tonight, I've found. They just kept flooding, overriding my brain. Everything started to make sense. Why I had to see Josh, why I kept thinking about Zach…

He had a confused look on his face. Yeah, I would have that look too if the situation was reversed. "How so?"

"I thought getting back together with Josh would be the answer. But after all of this, I realized it was just to run away from you. Zach, my feelings for you, are so grand that it scares me."

"You _never_ have to be scared of me. I will _never_ hurt you."

"Zach, I know _that. _But I was afraid that if I confessed, I would only hurt you more."

"Cammie, if you told me, right now, how you really feel, I think my love for you will grow so big that I'm going to burst."

I shook my head "no." "No, no that's not what I meant."

"Talk to me Cammie, I'm desperate."

"If I told you, what would happen?"

"I would love you forever." _Forever, I liked the sound of that._

"Zach, you're making me too happy…"

"Good, you deserve to be happy."

"Zach, will you please let me finish?" He nodded, signaling me to continue. "If I were to tell you how I truly feel, what would happen? What would it mean? I mean with Josh…" Zach cringed at his name. But whatever, I need to tell him the truth. "Zachary, please listen…with Josh, I told him. I mean, I didn't tell him that I loved him, because I didn't, but I told him that my feelings for him were important and that they were big. But no matter how true the feelings were, we _had _to break up. I mean, I'm glad that he and I are over, but it hurts. It hurts to hurt him. It hurts to see him hurt." Then my voice became a mere whisper, "It would hurt me if I were to hurt _you _like that."

"Cammie, you're already hurting me right now by not admitting how you feel."

I shook my head "no." He still wasn't comprehending it. "Zach, it's not about admitting how I feel. I would _love_ to tell you how I feel." I thought using the word "love" in that sentence could give him a hint of my feelings. But I wasn't going to wait and find out, "It's about me being confused and getting hurt, but ultimately, me hurting you. I don't want to hurt you. What if we're not ready? What if we're too young? You and I both know that our emotions and feelings for each other are so true that we may not be ready for this. If we get in too deep, what happens if we were to break up? I don't ever want us to break up. I would be too unstable for that. Plus, remember what the schools teach us? They don't want our emotions to get in the way of anything, or else the mission will not be successful. What if we let our emotions control us too much now?"

"Cammie, I would be unstable too. That's why I would _never _break up with you. You're too important for me to let go."

"As you are to me. If I tell you, right now, what will happen?"

"Then I will reciprocate that love for you, _forever._" There he goes again, saying that word.

"What about Blackthorne?" I whispered, almost crying because I could just imagine how painful it would be to see him go.

"Shh…" he cupped my face again, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears, "let's not think about that. Lets treasure the time we do have with each other."

"Zach," I sniffed, "please, don't go. Don't." Now, now is the time to tell him. "Zach, I am _in _love with you too."

"Finally!" He just picked me up and hugged me tight. I clung to him so tightly, that I dropped my clutch. The clutch made a soft thud, so I knew nothing broke. He was hugging me so tight, one of his hands at the small of my back, while the other was covering the back of my head. It was as if he was cherishing me. But this was too much hugging for one night. I _desperately needed _to do something. I tried to push him away, but he was too reluctant. So I whispered in his ear, "Zach, loosen your hold just a bit so I can do something."

He loosened his arms. "What do you want to do—?" I cut him off by grabbing his head and smashing my lips to his. He just moaned and groaned, as did I. In an instant, our lips were molding together, urgent, needy, loving, passionately. I _needed _him. I wrapped both my arms around his neck, pulling him down, and pulling myself up, hoping I could get closer to him. I brushed my hand through his head. _Such soft and silky hair…_Zach just kept touching me, pulling me in by my waist, pushing my head to his with his hand, and etc. But that wasn't enough. I knew he felt the same way because he started licking my lips, begging for an entrance. When I granted him that entrance, our tongues collided with each other, fighting for dominance. Of course none of us gave in, we both put up a good fight. But the thing was, this wasn't just a "kiss." It wasn't just "love" either. It felt like so much more…much, much, more. We just stood there, completely in tuned with one another, as if the outside world didn't exist. With every second that passed, my heart was pounding harder, fiercer. I just _needed _him so much. I don't know why, but I just did. I'm not sure how long we just stood there, kissing each other, but he was the first to break away. I didn't like it, but then he trailed kisses down my face, onto my neck and shoulder. Between each kiss, he was quickly trying to catch his breath. I could tell that he didn't want to stop, I didn't want him to stop either. "God Cammie, that was just wonderful. That was just pure and _amazing _bliss. How can I ever let go of you after _that_?"

"You don't. Oh God Zach, I can't even think with you doing that. I can't even stand up with you doing that." It was true. I felt like my knees were giving out on me.

He stopped and rested his forehead against mine again. We were both breathing in and out, _hard._ We needed the breath. I saw his chest, rising up and down. _Ohh, such a hard-rock chest, to feel that below my fingertips…_RING! RING! RING! "No, no, no."

"That must be the cell phone."

"You just had to give me a cell phone, didn't you?"

He and I both smiled. We gazed in each other's eyes for a moment, until he bent down to pick up my clutch. He took out the cell phone and said, "Whatever you guys are calling for, this better be good." He and I both laughed at that. He was talking to them, still wrapped around my waist, and I didn't even bother to listen. While he was on the phone, I went back to kissing his neck. Just a sweet smell, just a tasteful neck. _Mmm…_he bent his head down and whispered into my ear, "You better stop that or else." But I didn't stop, and I knew he didn't want me too. When the phone conversation was over, he snapped the phone and put it back into the clutch. He placed a hand behind my head, urging me on, and then said, "We have to go. If we don't go now, it'll make it that much harder for us to get back in."

"Now? Now of all times?"

"Don't worry Cammie. The night is still, somewhat, young." He and I both grinned at that. We walked away, hand in hand.


	21. Chapter 19

**I'm not too proud of myself with this chapter. It seems a bit "empty" to me. But I don't know, maybe it does work out and stuff. Yes, I did post this up earlier, but then I took it down. I didn't get a chance to edit it much, so it's basically the same chapter I posted up. I hope this chapter fits.**

**To answer my fans:**

**Kelsey Goode: Thanks for the compliment! I didn't realize that Cammie's reactions were in character. After re-reading chapter 18, I have to agree with you.**

**Read, review, and spread the word!**

CHAPTER 19: CPOV

Walking back to the Academy took longer than we thought. I think it was because we kept declaring our undying love for each other and would stop every now and then to make out. Whenever we made out, it was never just making out. It always got so full blown that we almost…well…we're both still hormonal teenagers…especially Zach. I loved how he couldn't keep his hands off of me. I couldn't stop touching him either, but he kept saying "Cammie, if you don't stop touching me, I won't be able to be a gentleman in front of you." _Ha_, I would laugh in my head. _As if I want you to be a gentleman…_

When we were halfway there, Zach just gave up and carried me bridal style, skating us back to the Academy. I was laughing as he was holding me, "Zach, put me down!"

"No," he smiled.

"ZACH!"

"Shh Cammie, or else we'll get in trouble…"

"Are you serious Zachary Goode? You're playing _that _card with me?"

"Apparently so."

"Zach, please, put me down. I don't want to wear you out. I'm heavy."

"First of all, if I could hold you forever, I would. Second of all, you could _never _wear me out." He said that while wiggling his eyebrows at me. _Oh dear lord, please don't let me jump on him._ "And third of all, if you're implying that you're fat, you're not. You're sexy as hell and gorgeous. If any fool would call you fat, you tell me, and I'll make sure they'll never say anything to you ever again."

"Zach! Are you saying you would kill a man for me?"

"If you want me to, yes."

"Zach!" I giggled. I held my arms around his neck tighter. "If you're not going to put me down, then I might as well do this…" I put my lips against his neck and started kissing his neck again.

He growled at me. "Cammie, if you don't stop that right now, I won't be able to get us back safely."

"Well maybe I don't want to go back," I said jokingly, "maybe I do want stay in your arms forever, kissing you." I continued kissing his neck.

"Cameron…" he warned.

"Then put me down."

"Never."

I laughed again. "Zach, how are those skating shoes. Good?"

He looked grateful of me changing the subject. "They're great. Makes traveling easier and faster."

"Hmm…I wonder what else would make things easier and faster." I smiled against his neck. He growled again. I then went up to ear to whisper, "Zach, you growl so much, like a tiger, a sexy one. I kinda like it. I wonder what would happen if I purred in your ear." I was about to start doing what I said I would…until…

"Cameron Morgan, don't you dare. Holding you, carrying you back, skating you back, and doing all of that while you're seducing me is very hard. Don't you dare put me over the edge."

"Seducing you? Is that what I'm doing? I had no idea," I pouted innocently.

"You tease."

"Fine, but I'll purr later."

"Oh dear God, I hope so." I laughed at his response.

"I love that sound."

"What sound?"

"Of you laughing. It's honestly like music to my ears."

"Zach…" sounding so touched to his words.

"It's true Cammie. You have no idea how much I really love you."

"I think I'm beginning to. But you also have no idea how much I love you."

"It can't be as big as my love for you."

"Shut up and just get us back to school."

"Anything for you Cammie," he whispered in my ear.

"Zach?"

"Yes Cammie?"

"Can you stop for a minute? Could you also put me down for a second? Just for a second. After I tell you what I need to tell you, I promise you can hold me and take us back."

He stopped skating and gently put me down. "What's wrong Cammie?" He made a crease on that wonderful forehead of his.

I went on my tiptoes, put my hands on his shoulders, and hovered my lips to his. "I love you," and then we just pounced on each other. Like I said before, all of our make out sessions were fully blown. Whenever we started, we just didn't want to stop. I couldn't pull myself away from him. His lips on mine were so important, much more important than breathing. But I knew we had to get back to school, so I reluctantly released myself from the kiss. He sighed, frustrated, not having enough. I was frustrated too. "Zach, we need to get back."

"Cameron, since when did you become such a tease?"

"Since I fell in love with you."

He smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too Zach, me too." He then picked me back up, and skated us back to school. I had to keep my end of the promise.

*****

When we finally got back to school, we had to sneak in. It wasn't that tough. I was glad on how easy it was. The first thing we did when we got in was rush to my room. When we go to my room, everyone was there. They were waiting for us. I'm sure Zach and I would have some explaining to do. Macey, always the one to speak first, "Going to tell us what happened?"

Zach and I grinned at each other, "Maybe." I continued, "But first thing is first. Is the dance over?" Everyone nodded their heads at me. "Did the teachers find out that we've been gone the whole time? What about my mom? She must be so mad at me."

Liz answered me, "Cammie, the minute we got back, we went back to the dance. It seemed as if all the teachers and the headmaster were fine. As a matter of fact, we didn't even see you mother there. I asked Mr. Solomon why she wasn't there. All he said was that the headmaster had to leave. No one knows why. If I were you, I wouldn't ask her. It seemed personal."

"As long as the teachers don't find out, and my mom, I'll be fine."

"Agreed. But that's not the only thing. Apparently, all the teachers are taking breaks right now."

"What do you mean? Teachers at the Academy never take breaks."

"I mean, after the ball ended, they just all left."

"What do you mean, left?"

"Apparently, there is this really important meeting happening right now. The CIA called all of their best agents to come to this meeting. You know as well as I do that the Academy's teachers _are_ some of the best agents in the world."

"When will they come back?"

"In a week or so, I think. I guess until then, it'll be our 'spring break.' Or whatever these kids call it these days."

"So one week with no adult supervision?"

"Yes."

"Did they tell us anything else?"

"No. All they said is, 'We'll be back in a week or so. Be safe students,' and then they just left. Everything that we just discussed now is what I could find on the computer and what we're putting together."

Grant just _had_ to make a sexist comment, "Bex, guess you know what this means," and he wiggled his eyes up and down.

Bex answered back to him, "Grant, shut up! Not now. We have to figure this out. Why would the CIA be calling their best agents?"

We all just shook our heads and shrugged our shoulders. We didn't know what to expect. I said, "I guess the best thing we can do now is to keep our eyes and ears peeled open. Our best resources _are _our senses. We can't let this get gossiped around either. If that happens, all hell would break loose." I turned my head to Zach, "And I might lose you."

"Never," he whispered to me.

All the girls said, "Aw, isn't that adorable?" The boys were just grinning and smiling at their women.

Jonas spoke up, "Zach, Cammie has a point." Everyone shot him a questioning look. "Look, just don't shoot the messenger. Cammie does have a point. If this were to get our of proportions, the Academy's headmaster can easily have us Blackthorne Boys returned back to Blackthorne."

"No," all the girls whispered.

Jonas continued, "And as grand as our love is for all you girls," he turns to Liz, "we could easily lose each and every one of you girls."

My head turned to Zach, my eyes said everything. I gave him a look in my eyes that said "What are we going to do?" I spoke up, "Jonas is right. If word were to get out about how suspicious it is that the best agents are meeting, we could lose everything. Plus, I'm pretty sure that the teachers don't want us students knowing their secrets. The boys may get sent back and we will be separated. The CIA will probably want to train us _separately._ With that being said, the rest of our training will be done _separately _and we may not see each other for God-knows-how-long."

Grant understood, "I guess the only thing we can do is make the best of the situation." We all nodded our heads.

Macey tried to cheer us all up and brought us all back in track, "Going to answer my question? What happened?"

I weaved my hand into Zach's hand, "We're together, and in love."

"Good job Cammie. I'm proud of you."

"Macey, thanks for helping me realize this."

"No problem. Plus, when Zach found about your rendezvous with Josh, he nearly broke down."

I turned to Zach and gave him a surprised look, "No!"

"Guilty," he blushed. So cute and all mine.

Zach asked his friends, "You boys staying here with the girls tonight?"

Grant said, "Dude, you can't separate us from our women, even if you tried."

"Good. Then don't come back into our room. Cammie and I _need _to be _alone_. So don't come back into the room. Or else."

All the boys did wolf whistles while I blushed. Jonas said, "What are you going to do to her Zach?"

Bex said, "Don't do anything Grant's never done."

Zach said, "Then I can't do anything, because he's done everything."

Macey just had to say something, "Go easy on her Zach. She is a virgin after all."

"MACEY!"

"What?" She looked at me innocently. "You are."

"Wait, Zach, we can't."

He look worried, "Why not?"

"We're in the walls of the Academy. Nothing can be kept hidden from the Academy. Nothing. I don't want us to get into trouble."

"Cammie, there are no adults here for one week. Lets use that to our advantage."

"Okay. Whatever. Zach, let's go." I grabbed his hand and lead to the door. I looked back to Macey and said, "At least I can get some," and ran out the door with Zach.

When we left, Zach grabbed me from behind and whispered in my ear, "You're going to get more than _some._" I shivered at the thought.

"Lets go." I grabbed his hand and ran down the hall, giggling.

*****

He was laughing out loud, apparently excited. "Slow down Cammie. We have all night."

We slowed down our pace. "Oh really? All night? Well, that's pretty long when you think about it. I mean, how many nights have you waited for me?"

"Too many." We completely stopped in the hallway, with no one around us. He was holding me. He nuzzled his nose with mine, "I've waited too many nights for this. It feels like a century."

"I love you Zach."

"I love you Cammie."

He cupped my face with his hand. "You sure you're ready for this? Because I can wait. If I should wait forever, I would. I've waited for you forever once, I would do it again in a heartbeat. Actually, you don't need to beat a full heartbeat. I would do it again in half a heartbeat."

I pressed my body as close as I could to his body, "I've waited all my life for this too, Zach."

"I don't want you to regret anything."

"Zach, I love you. I won't have any regrets."

"Promise?"

"Yes, with all my heart, just as long as you promise me something."

He put his forehead to mine, "Anything."

"Promise me you won't have any regrets too."

"Cammie, that will be the easiest promise I will ever make to you."

I gave him a soft kiss to his lips and whispered against his lips, "Come on, lets go."

He put his arm around my waist and gently glided me back to his room.


	22. Chapter 20

**This chapter has the upcoming and waiting lemon. It took me very long to write this, I don't know why, but it did.**

CHAPTER 20: CPOV

We walked towards his room in silence, hand in hand, smiling. Excited. Waiting for this special night to happen.

When we finally got to his room, he turned towards me while he was holding me, "You sure?" he asked to check again.

I grabbed the key from his hand, and opened the door. The room was dark, with the moon giving its only light from the window. "Come on in Zach." I held my hands out to him and he grabbed them. Anxious, I could tell. He took his keys from my hand and threw them on a table. I didn't see which table he threw the keys on. I was too fixated by his eyes. He cupped my face, "Zach," I whispered helplessly. He started kissing me, gentle at first, but then the kiss kept getting harder and needier.

He broke away from the kiss first, trying so hard to catch his breathe. "Cammie," he whispered, "Wait. I really want to do something with you first." He walked away and I heard ballads fill the air. "May I please have this dance?"

He brushed his fingers on my cheek and I nodded my head "yes," hoping he could catch the movements with my nod. He grabbed my waist and moved me with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Zach."

"I watched you slow dance with Josh tonight. It made me very jealous. I want to be able to dance with my girl tonight, before I make love to her."

I went on my toes and hovered my lips to his lips, "Zach, of course I will dance with you. I'm so sorry I made you so jealous. I never knew you ever felt that way. And soon, we will make love," I groaned, "Oh god, I can't wait to feel you inside me." I swear, my heart just swelled 10x bigger.

We danced slowly, his arms around me and my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. My nose was touching his neck again. It felt nice. But then, reality hit me. He and I both had to be realistic about this.

"Zach?"

He removed his head from mine and looked at me, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No."

"You sure you want _me_ to be your first?"

"Cammie, of course I'm sure. Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"It's just that I don't have any experience, and I don't think I'll be able to give you pleasure and…"

He cupped my face with both of his hands, "Shh, shh, Cammie, shush. I don't care. God, do you know how exciting it makes for me? Knowing that I'll be your first?"

"Really?"

"To be the first one to make you scream, to hear you come, to be inside you, to…ugh Cammie," he put his head on my shoulder, "I _can't _do anything, let alone be a gentleman, if you're going to make me think about this."

I giggled. "Oh Zach…" I shifted my head so my lips were touching his ear, and I whispered, "Come on Zachy, I want to make love to you now." I took his hands and dragged him to his room. The minute we got to his room, I closed the door and he gently pressed himself against me, against the door. He started kissing me and I eagerly kissed back. My hands went straight to his hair and his hands pulled me closer by the waist. To feel him pressed up against me, _so close, Oh dear God…_

My hands, eager to touch more of him, began to unthread themselves from his hair and made their way to his neck, his shoulders, biceps, chest, abs, and just when I was going to touch farther south…"Cammie," Zach's hands stopped me. He moved his head to my neck, and started kissing my neck. He whispered breathlessly, "Cammie, your touch…it kills me…not yet…I want to go slow…"

"Zach, I love you."

"I love you too, Cammie."

I took his face in my hands, "I need you," and I pulled his face down onto mine roughly. Screw taking it slow, I needed him NOW!

He grabbed my waist again. Soon, I felt something very hard beside my thigh. Oh…my…God…he's having an erection. I gave the man, the only man I will ever give my heart to, an erection. Oh…my…God…it feels so _good_. I started to rub myself against him, especially by rubbing my thighs against him. It just made him harder, and it also made Zach growl louder. His reactions only made me more confident, stronger, positive.

I was starting to feel wet in my panties. God, I was so wet that I'm pretty sure I was pooling through them. Before you know it, I would probably make the edges of my dress wet too. I wanted Zach to be to feel that. But more importantly, I wanted him to feel it down there. I hitched my leg by his waist and he took that as encouragement. I slipped my shoes off and jumped up, wrapping my legs tightly around his slim waist, only to make it that much easier for me to be where I wanted to be. The minute he felt my wetness, he just growled again, and he cupped my bottom.

We both needed some air, so he kissed down my neck while I was holding him there. I arched my neck back, hoping to give him better access. I pressed my chest up to his face, wanting him to get the message. He was now kissing farther down onto my chest, and I could feel his hot breath on my cleavage. Oh, that felt good. I liked that a lot! I held his face there, urging him to continue.

He started to walk backwards and stopped when he hit the bed. I jumped down and pushed him onto the bed, hard. He giggled at my anxiousness and I whispered "Shut up" against his lips. I then kissed Zach back. I couldn't stop kissing him. I was on top of him and started to attack his neck. I don't know why or how, but my lips kept ending up there. It felt good. He ran his fingers through my hair and whispered, "Please Cammie, please keep going…"

Of course he would fight for some dominance. He flipped us over and kissed down my neck and etc. "Oh Zach…"

He kissed down my chest again, and he wrapped his arms behind me so he could hold my chest toward him. I was just pushing my chest towards him. "Oh Baby…" Zach said. For some reason, Zach calling me "Baby" was just a turn on.

His hands found the zipper in the back of my dress and he started to zip down, while I was pushing his jacket off and pulling his dress shirt from his pants.

Once he fully zipped off my dress, I was able to unbutton his shirt. I lifted my hips to help him roll of my dress and he roughly took off his shirt.

He growled the minute he saw me in my bra and panties. "Oh Cammie…finally seeing you like _this_…" I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying. I was too busy ogling his chest. "Do you know? How hard it was? For me to not look at you while you were changing?"

I got confused. "You mean when I was changing in the bathroom?"

"As I remember it, you walked into the bathroom half naked."

"Oh my god, did you hear about me talking about my bra and stuff?"

He was already kissing down my body, and the sudden movement of his head moving up and down meant that he was nodding, "Yes."

I covered my face with my hands, "That's so embarrassing."

"We were hiding in a room behind the one-way mirror."

"No wonder why Macey told me to turn around while changing," I mumbled.

"Shh," he removed my hands away from my face, "It's okay. The other boys didn't want to see you naked, but it was so hard for me to be the gentleman and not look."

I softly giggled, "I guess that means you like my body."

He growled, he growled a sexy growl, "You have no idea."

Before you know it, Zach was only in his boxers with a very prominent erection. I couldn't help but slide my hand down there and rub. While I rubbed, he grabbed my bra-covered-boobs and started to suck on them through the bra.

Zach's hands went to my back and I knew he wanted to remove the bra. Not that I didn't want him to, but my boobs aren't impressive. I was nervous. When he removed the bra, I turned my head away, having some of my hair covering my face. "No Cammie," he grabbed my chin and made me face him, "Don't hide away from me like that. Don't. You have nothing to worry about. You're beautiful, just the way you are."

To thank him, I gave him a kiss on the lips. It wasn't lustful, but that kiss was filled with pure love, to assure him that my heart is his. He was then sucking on my boobs, licking, nipping, massaging the other one, and he kept going back and forth. The sensation felt amazing and I was moaning. I grabbed his head towards my chest, arching towards him, hoping he would continue. Then, his hands were at my panties and he felt the wetness, "God Cammie, you're so wet and ready for me."

He was about to insert a finger in me when I said, "Wait, Zach, don't. I want the first thing that gets entered in me is…um…"

He kissed me as a sign knowing that he knew what I meant. My hands traveled down to his boxers. We both stripped each other from our underwear, and then it was just me and Zach: naked, pure, us. He was still on top of me and he pressed his chest down towards mine. The feeling of our naked chests pressed against each other, there are no words to describe it. "Ugh," we both moaned.

I then felt Zach leave the bed and cool air instantly hit me. "Zach? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Grant's room. He has protection."

"Figures he would have some." We both laughed. He eagerly jumped back to bed and I could feel the rubber against my thigh. "Wow, so eager Zach. You already got the condom on."

We started kissing again, and I could feel the head of his cock at my entrance. "Cammie, if I hurt you, you _have_ to tell me and I'll stop."

"Zach, you will never hurt me. Now stop stalling and make love to me."

He entered in, easy and slowly. I could feel him penetrating through me. "Oh Zach, that feels _so _good."

I could feel him having a hard time entering me. "Cammie, you have got to relax if you want me in." I took a deep breath and I could feel him entering a bit easier now. "God Cammie, you are so _tight_." Now he was at my barrier. "You sure?" he asked. I hitched one of my legs around him, hoping that would give him the answer. Actions can speak louder than words.

With one breathtaking thrust, he broke my barrier and was completely in me. I instantly grabbed onto his shoulders and squeezed. He lowered himself more onto me, and I was biting him too, to cover up my "scream" in pain. He peppered my face, neck and shoulders with kisses whispered words of sorrow and love. "Shh, just relax. You need to relax in order for the pain to subside."

He was taking care of me, waiting inside me to get used to his size…and what a size he was. I was breathing steady breaths, in and out. I then wrapped both of my legs around his waist. The pain transformed into pleasure, something I wanted more of. "Zach, I'm good now. Please Zach…_Please_."

He started going in and out of me, thrusting gently, afraid of hurting me. "Faster," I whispered seductively in his ear.

He responded quickly and grabbed on my waist. He was thrusting in and out of me, hard and fast, something I desperately needed. His head was in the crook of my neck and he was grunting. God, it was turning me on. I squeezed my legs tighter around him, wanting to get close to him as I humanely can. I meant his thrusts by lifting my hips to him. I was frantically grabbing his back to me, gently scrapping my nails against his back. I was kissing his shoulder, sucking, nipping, hoping to make my mark on him. Zach Goode is mine and no one else's. I then felt a knot form in my stomach.

"Cammie," and he just went faster.

"Yes," I responded. He got faster, "Yes, yes!" the more I screamed, the faster he got.

The knot got tighter and I knew it was Zach's doing. Zach caused it, and only Zach can get rid of it. The harder and longer he thrusted, the tighter the knot got. Until suddenly, "ZACH!" my back jumped into the air, lifting him with me, me clawing in his back. The knot was bursted and I was instantly filled with pleasure.

"CAMMIE!" He screamed back to me, and I could feel the condom fill up with his warm liquid.

He couldn't continue making love to me. I couldn't either. We were both breathless and tired. He collapsed onto me and I grabbed onto with dear life. He then, expertly, began suckling and kissing my neck, trying to give me a hickey. I grabbed on his head and held him there, "Oh God Zach, yes. Mark me. Make me yours." After he was done, I knew a dark purple mark would be there, and I couldn't be any happier.

He slid out of me and I immediately felt the loss. It was like a half of me disappeared. He rolled onto his back and grabbed me, rolling me on top of him. He was circling his arms around my waist, rubbing my back, arms, and any other skin he could touch, protectively and reassuringly. My face was to his chest, and I was kissing his amazing pecs adoringly.

"Wow," he breathed, "you're amazing."

I smiled against his skin, "You're amazing too. You took very good care of me Zach."

"Are you sure? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I loved it." I lifted my head to look deeply into his eyes, "I love you."

He lifted his head to capture my lips, "I love you too, Cammie." We just laid there, in bed, tangled up with each other, touching each other, whispering words of love to each other, and I was amazing. "Thank you."

I giggled, "For what?"

"For you."

"Then I must thank you too."

He smiled with a cocky smile, "For me?"

"Stop getting cocky." I said sarcastically and we both laughed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Happy and love. You?"

"The woman I love just shared her body with me. It would have to be executed if I wasn't happy or loved."

"You're right, I would kill you."

"No, you'd be heartbroken."

"That too." I said seriously, "Zach, you don't plan on breaking my heart, anytime soon? Do you?"

"Never."

"Good. I would never do so either."

We made love one more time that night, and it was amazing. We spend the rest of the night, holding each other while sleeping. It was pleasant to sleep next to a man, so toned, so warm, so kind, so gentle, so loving, so…the perfect man. I can't believe I tried to sneak a dance with Josh when Zach was right under my nose.

**It's over. Nothing more. This story had to end somehow. Next chapter will be an Epilogue. These two went through a lot, didn't they?**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter? It a lot harder to write a lemon than you think. Was this lemon poorly written? Good? Bad? Amazing? Should I write more?**

**Thanks for reading this story. What did you think of this little adventure? Review and spread the word!**


	23. Author's Note

Hey readers,

I promised myself I wouldn't do those dumb "Author's Note," but this needed one.

So for those of you who read this story, I just wanted to apologize for ending it so abruptly and horribly. It's not very easy to end a story, let alone write a lemon. I will say it's not my best work, and I am quite disappointed with myself. I was having major writer's block, so I had to write through my block. That could be one reason why my last chapter didn't work out so well, but it's definitely not an excuse.

As for the ending, I had to end it somewhere. It is a lot easier to drag a story along, and then put in random scenes that don't make sense.

For the future, I will keep writing, but no more lemon scenes for me.

**I'm in need of a beta.** If you want to be my beta and are up for the job, please email me. I'm just a beginner and have a lot to learn. My email address is on my profile page.

Thanks for reading Sneaking a Dance with Josh. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys with this story. I hope that won't happen again.

This story has been a roller coaster.

GlisteningMoonlight

**P.S. If you guys think I should continue with an Epilogue, please tell me. I feel like I already destroyed this story and I don't want to make it worse with an Epilogue.**

**If you also think I should write more stories, please tell me too. I have two more story ideas that I would love to start writing, but I don't want to write it if readers are going to be disappointed in me.**


End file.
